


Holidays with Moose

by rivlee



Series: Live Fast, Die Old [16]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various holiday ficlets in the <i>Live Fast, Die Old</i> 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote a semi-Halloween fic. Don't know where or why it came from. Title from _I Put A Spell On You_.

Duro stared at the massive bag of candy in their shopping cart. 

“We live in an apartment building which just houses you, me, our dog, our pigeon, Gannicus, and sometimes Dagan. Why are you getting candy for trick-or-treaters?” he asked.

Auctus almost looked offended. “I need some for the gallery. You can take some to the shop. Also, Gannicus will knock at the door and demand you fill his cauldron, suitcase, or Tinker Bell bag he stole from Cassie.”

“He stole his godchild’s trick-or-treat bag?”

“It’s more a tote bag,” Auctus said. “Besides, she’s moved on to _Monster High_.” 

Duro was having a crisis in the middle of the candy, chips, and bottled water aisle. He just, he never pictured Auctus as the kind of guy who _cared_ about having candy for any of the local kids who were braving the stores to trick-or-treat for lack of better options. It did explain the huge tote bins of Halloween decorations in the gallery’s back room. 

He jumped when Auctus’ rested his hand on the small of Duro’s back.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Duro nodded. “Just didn’t figure you were the type.”

Auctus smirked. “Just wait until this weekend. Chadara’s switched shifts with you so you can come with me and Barca. It’s pumpkin patch time.”

“Seriously,” he scoffed.

Auctus tugged on one of Duro’s braids. “What’s wrong, Charlie Brown? You were never taught to believe in the Great Pumpkin?”

Yup, complete personal crisis going down in aisle nine.

 

***********************

Pietros had to work a shift at the café so Duro dragged Nasir along for the trip upstate to pick pumpkins of all things. And apples. Couldn’t forget the extra plans that included stopping by the apple orchard part of the farm.

“You look like you’re losing your mind,” Nasir said as they trailed after Auctus and Barca.

“Would you pick Auctus as someone who loves Halloween?” Duro said.

Nasir shrugged as he dodged a toddler dressed up like Spiderman. “Auctus never struck me as the type to give into that tortured-artist bullshit. I didn’t think he went all-out but, he’s, like, full of joy right now.”

Duro nodded in agreement. Auctus really was grinning; even when Barca shoved him to the ground, the smile was still there. He was just so carefree in a way he wasn’t used to seeing Auctus act in public. Auctus didn’t just have the usual walls around him. He had gates, moats, multiple levels of the walls of Troy, and a patch of thorns around him on the best of days. He had trust issues which Duro completely understood thanks to his own. He just never expected Auctus to embrace a day which required interaction with strangers. Not studying them, not like how he did for his artwork, but actual talking and touching. 

“Are you pissed off about it or something?” Nasir asked. There was no judgment there, just honest inquiry.

“No, I’m just confused. So I feel weird about it.”

Nasir stopped them with a hand on Duro’s arm. “Weird as in you’re going to run off on a tour again to avoid talking about your past relationships issues with Auctus? Or weird as in you are completely okay with it but your stomach’s kind of doing odd flips because you can’t believe how stupid in love you are with a grown-ass man who worships at the altar of Halloween?”

“Definitely the second one,” Duro said. He wrinkled his nose. “As the professional writer of the group aren’t you supposed to be better at words?”

“Oh, Duro, don’t make me call Agron and tell him you’re insulting me.”

Duro did pout then. Agron used to be his trump card for any argument he got into. It didn’t work with Nasir though, because Agron was _his_ trump card now. 

Nasir busted out laughing. “That face of yours is going to make the toddlers cry. Come on; let’s hurry up before we got teased about two old men outpacing us.”

 

************************

Granted Duro was kind of buzzed from drinks with Agron and Varro. He was tired from seven straight days of shifts. His mind in general went fuzzy after 2am. So he wasn’t quite sure if he was really seeing Archimedes wearing an eye patch and Moose dressed up like some sort of pirate queen or if he was actually passed out and dreaming. 

“Is this real life,” he said.

“I’d certainly worry about you fantasy life if it involved pets dressed up like pirates,” Auctus said. He seemed completely unbothered as he painted. 

Oil pants from the smell in the room and the open windows. Duro really wished he’d gone for watercolors instead. They’d be freezing their balls off by morning. He slid behind Auctus to see the painting and couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t a serious piece of work and it wasn’t meant to be. It was still good though and insanely lifelike. He knew better than to try and touch. One too many slaps on his hands had finally gotten the message across. 

“I assume you’re torturing our pets for the sake of the ASPCA?”

“Got it in one,” Auctus said. “They’re doing an auction for the Howl-O-Ween Fundraiser. Not that it really matters. Gannicus will buy this one anyway to go with his _Animals Dressed as Humans_ collection.”

“The more I learn about Gannicus, the more he frightens me,” Duro said. He kissed Auctus’ neck. “I’m going to sleep on the futon in the studio if that’s alright.”

Auctus kissed his forehead in reply. “I know the smell is a bit much. I’ll be down soon.”

He knew the mini-fridge in the studio was stocked so he just brushed his teeth, gave Auctus a minty-fresh kiss, and Moose a head pat, and headed down to the studio. He smiled when he saw the normal fairy lights were replaced by orange pumpkins, purple bats, and one string that looked like Flying Ace Snoopy. The comforter was the poster image from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Duro just laughed as he slipped under the covers. 

**************************

The smell of pumpkin spice muffins greeted him on the morning of Halloween. He was almost disappointed to find a normal dressed Auctus sitting at the table, flicking through the newspaper with his reading glasses on. After the build-up of the past month it almost felt like a let-down. Still, there was a Moose to pet and warm muffins to devour. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Auctus said as Duro settled down beside him. 

He loved the bench seating in the kitchen. Completely outdated but it meant he had an excuse to crawl into and over and on Auctus’ lap. He kissed Auctus full on the mouth, ignoring the muffled protests about crumpled crossword puzzles. 

“Good morning,” he said as he pulled back. He smiled at Auctus’ baffled look and plucked off his glasses before leaning in for a longer, deeper kiss. 

“I would say I’d start baking every morning for this but I don’t think my blood pressure could take it,” Auctus said.

Duro kissed the fingers Auctus grazed over his lips. “It’s just me apologizing for kind of being a dick earlier this month. I just didn’t get Halloween and you.”

Auctus trailed his fingers up and down Duro’s back as he explained. “It’s one of those things I’ve enjoyed since I was a kid. Even between the tiny dance schools and the major academies, Halloween was a constant. And it wasn’t one of those holidays everyone went home for so I never felt lonely during it.”

Duro laughed as he nuzzled the side of Auctus’ neck and breathed in the familiar scent of aftershave there. “I’m sure you were never lonely on those Halloween nights. Before and after Barca, of course.”

Auctus smiled. “Duro Frei, as much as I adore your utterly debauched mind, I’ll have you know I spent most of those nights alone. Drunken sex hasn’t ever been a joy of mine. There are too many consent issues and worries about puking involved. I just liked the holiday. It’s fun. It’s all about welcoming the unknown in for a brief second in time. I think there’s a beauty to that. Besides, only a person with a heart colder and deader than Ashur’s could look at a baby dressed up like a cow and not think it was fucking adorable.”

Duro wrinkled his nose. “If you try and take over Anne Geddes’ career, it might be a deal breaker.”

“Hmm,” Auctus said, “what if I turn Moose into the new Zelda Wisdom?”

Duro turned to look at Moose. She was curled up at the end of the bench with the light catching her glittery pink collar as she chowed down on a frozen ice cream doggy treat. 

“I could be down with that arrangement,” he said. He slid out of Auctus lap long enough to shove one of the muffins into his mouth. “What’s the plan for today?”

“We’ve got to make an appearance at Naevia’s once you get off work. I’ll be in the gallery all day. We’ll leave out two bowls of candy for Gannicus and any friends or charity groups of kids he’s helping trick-or-treat this year. We will be in bed, enjoying a peaceful night in, while everyone else in this city gets drunk off their ass. Does that work for you?”

“Will there be more muffins?” Duro asked.

Auctus laugh tickled the back of Duro’s neck. “Plenty more. Maybe even some cookies if the mood strikes. I won’t say if you behave, that’s impossible.”

“Aww, you do know me so well,” he teased. He rested his head on Auctus’ arm enjoying the food and the company. “Happy Halloween, old man.”

“Happy Halloween, you little fucker.”


	2. A Different Kind of Turkey Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Duro's typical Thanksgiving feast, but it'll do.

It was Duro’s first Thanksgiving in years without a turduken or oyster stuffing or sweet potato pie. The cranberry dressing on the table came from a can and the stuffing from a box. The rolls were supposed to be crescents but looked more like blobs of buttery dough. The veggies were from a frozen steamfresh bag and he had doubts that even the turkey breast on the table was the real thing and not some soy-and-tofu demon child. All that and Duro couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. There was a Moose at his feet and an Auctus by his side and it felt perfect.

Well, almost perfect. Gannicus was an unexpected guest but at least he was enthusiastic. He was already on this third helping of every dish. 

“Did Melitta really kick you out of their house?” Duro asked. 

Gannicus filled his plate with mashed potatoes before he answered. “Her great-aunt disapproves of my everything. I’m being thoughtful and unselfish for once and helping her avoid conflict. I’ll go over there once Auntie Satan has left.”

“Dude, that’s not nice,” Duro said.

Auctus shrugged. “ He’s right. She’s a pretty miserable woman. She spends all day criticizing every last thing Melitta and Oenomaus do. I’ve attended a few dinners with Auntie Satan present. I’d rather have both my ankles broken than willingly subject myself to that again.”

“She can’t be _that_ bad,” Duro said.

Gannicus and Auctus exchanged a look. “Should I take him with me for Christmas dinner then?” Gannicus asked.

Auctus shook his head. “He’s already sacrificing his traditional turducken today. I don’t think we can ask him to do that two holidays in a row.”

“Christmas is ham,” Duro said. “And I’ve already said we’d go to Agron’s.”

It was a little weird to not share a holiday with Agron. Even after Agron married Nasir, all Duro’s holidays were spent cooking and eating in their kitchen. This year though, with Auctus in Duro’s life, Nasir asked if they could spend Thanksgiving with his family. It never really occurred to Duro that Nasir had spent the past four Thanksgivings, Christmases, New Year’s Days, Easters, and Fourth of Julys with the Freis and their traditions. Now, though, things were changing. Christmas Eve was already scheduled at Naevia’s. Auctus usually spent Christmas day with Barca and Pietros; they were having lunch there and then dinner at Agron’s. Everything from now on would be a negotiation of priorities, schedules, and if they could take Moose along. 

A year ago such thoughts would be enough to freak Duro the fuck out. Hell, Auctus still used the kid gloves on him. He never pointed out Duro had, in fact, moved in on his own until Duro pulled his head out of his own ass and realized it. He wasn’t scared anymore, he realized. For all the bullshit that came with Auctus there was a world of really damn good. He looked forward to this, to these special mornings, waking-up alone to find Auctus, Moose, and Archimedes snuggled together and watching the Macy’s Parade. 

The leather bracelet around his wrist caught his eye. Auctus had made it for him after Duro ran away on Naevia’s tour. It was a simple design with a metal shield charm at the center. He made it because he’d found the charm at a trade show and it reminded him of Duro. He’d cared that much even when Duro was the one to leave. He’d sent it to their hotel ahead of a tour stop. It’d been a touchstone for Duro ever since. 

“Hey,” Auctus said. He ran a thumb over the top of Duro’s wrist. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Duro said. He intertwined his fingers with Auctus’. “I’m perfect.”

Auctus leaned over and Duro gladly met his lips. 

Gannicus pushed his chair back from the table and piled up his plate. “I’ll leave you two alone,” he said. 

“Don’t forget to return the plate clean,” Auctus yelled after him. 

Duro leaned back in his chair and laughed. “Now _that_ sounds like my normal Thanksgiving.”


	3. A Pigeon in a Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partridges in pear trees are for wimps.

Duro Frei woke-up to the sound of Moose barking, Archimedes squawking, Auctus singing, and the overwhelming smell of pine. He rolled back over and buried his head under the pillow. It was too early in the morning and too warm under the covers from him to deal with this shit. 

The pine smell though, that was different. It didn’t have the imitation candle smell. 

Duro groaned and rolled out of bed. He tried to expect the shock of warm toes meeting cold hardwood floor but was surprised to see socks on his feet. He shook his head and couldn’t help the love-struck smile. Only Auctus would dress Duro while he slept. 

He almost walked into the kitchen counter when he saw the main room. Not one, not two, but three real-live actual fucking green Christmas trees were there. They were already in stands with treeskirts and half-decorated. Two smaller ones flanked the big one and was that Archimedes trying to nest at the top?

“I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be a partridge and not a pigeon,” Duro said.

“It’s also supposed to be a pear tree,” Auctus said. He smiled, already woefully covered up for the cold day. “Good morning. Or afternoon, rather.”

Duro squinted at the digital glow of the microwave’s clock. Yup, 1:30pm. He smiled when he saw that there was fresh coffee. He poured a cup and surveyed Santa’s wonderland in front of him.

“When did this happen?” he asked.

“Somewhere in between, _Don’t wake me up, Auctus_ and _Fucking seriously, Auctus, if you wake me up I’ll rip your cock off_.”

Duro vaguely recalled yelling such things. “I thought that was a dream.”

Auctus stopped untangling the lights in his hands. “You curse me out in your dreams?”

Duro shrugged. “I do it from the depths of my very loving heart. It’s one of my truest ways of showing affection.” 

“Yes, I learned five months into this that _Fuck off_ meant _I love you_.”

“ _As you wish_ and _ditto_ are just so overrated.” He sauntered over to Auctus and took in a deep breath full of his aftershave. “What is this all about? Did Manheim Steamroller tap you for their next album cover? Are you trying to make a glass sculpture of Narnia and using this for the planning sketch?”

“Tradition,” Auctus said. He kissed the top of Duro’s head before moving back to the lights. 

“Tradition,” Duro repeated.

He didn’t want to think about a tradition that concerned Auctus spending Christmas mostly alone in this apartment with nothing but three trees and Archimedes for company. 

Auctus smiled at him as if he knew Duro’s mind. “Look, the holidays suck when you’re alone and far from your family. I spend some of Christmas Day with Barca and Pietros but I don’t want to impose. So, for Christmas Eve, Morning, and Night, it’s me, Archimedes, the tree, and people in the same situation. The big tree is mine. The tree on the right is for Gannicus. He loves real trees but can never manage to keep one alive for more than two weeks. The third is for everyone else. And there are always others.”

“Well, now I feel like a jackass. Where are those people going this year?”

“Still here,” Auctus said. 

Duro tried not to make a face. It was the season of giving after all and all that bullshit. He just really didn’t want his first real Christmas together with Auctus to include a bunch of strangers who had nowhere else to go. 

Auctus laughed at him. “We have our own tree set up in the studio and I’ve already stocked the back bedroom for us. Gannicus always passes out half-drunk and half-overfed on the floor. He comes with his own pillow and blanket. Archimedes has a standing perch appointment with him. I let them have their bonding time. Kore usually drops by too, if she’s in town.”

“Ah,” Duro said as he put his mug down. “The elusive Kore. The baby sister you _claim_ to have and yet I’ve never seen outside of photographs. For all I know you just manipulated a picture of Diona.”

Auctus circled around the large tree and made a nod of approval. He stood back before turning to Moose. She barked in agreement and ran off on a mission.

“Seriously, what the fuck do you two do when I’m at work?” he asked. 

Auctus moved behind Duro and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed Duro’s bare shoulder and laughed into his skin. 

“You’re too fucking suspicious for your own sake, Duro. Moose and I just keep occupied inside when it’s too icy to go to the park.”

Moose trotting back into the room with something wrapped up in shiny paper with a bow really didn’t give that statement much weight.

Auctus shrugged. “Whether or not you think she’s real, Kore sent you something. She saw it outside Bangor and thought you’d like it.”

Duro patted Moose’s head and carefully pried the present from her teeth. Only a minimal bit of dog slobber. He quickly ripped open the paper and rolled it up into a ball for her to chase. He unfolded the t-shirt Kore had sent. It was big, blue, and said _Moose Papa_ on it with a huge print of a big moose and a baby moose. 

He glared up at Auctus. “Your sister is not funny.”

Auctus just pecked Duro’s cheek before going back to the trees. The bastard was humming _The Twelve Days of Christmas_. Clearly it was time for some song-parody related revenge. Duro knew how to do this, he was awesome.

He grabbed a sip of Auctus’ water, cleared his throat, and prepared his song.

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love’s sister gave to me, a pigeon in a pine tree.”

It was an added bonus that Moose decided to howl along.


	4. Lo, How a Gannicus E're Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the most wonderful time of the year for family photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to sandstone_dreams who gave me the idea. Title obviously a play on _Lo, How a Rose E're Blooming_.

“I can’t believe he fucking conned me into doing this,” Auctus muttered as he tried to smooth out the atrocious holiday sweater Duro’s mother had sent.

They were required clothing for the family Christmas picture. Agron was taking this shit way too serious and Auctus was two more arguments and five seconds away from ripping the cheap digital camera out of his hands and beating him with it.

It was a damn good thing Duro could read him and had decided to take Agron aside to discuss camera settings. 

“Get used to it,” Nasir said through his own clenched-jaw smile. “At least you didn’t have to wear one to a local tv interview because you knew Mother Frei would be watching. There is shit up on YouTube with me wearing a sweater with a kitten in a Santa hat. It comes up every time I do Letterman.” 

“Can you not see it is a blessing,” Gannicus said. “You,” he pointed at Auctus, “who have only dated the baby of the family for the past year-and-a-half, a time period which included a major break-up due to your inability to not be such a co-dependent jackass with your ex, are lucky to be receiving a sweater so soon.” He pointed to Nasir next. “And you, the one who nearly fucking broke Agron after you called your first dinner a _pity date_ because you couldn’t believe that you were falling that fucking fast for someone. You, who pretty much caused Agron to _hate_ the one simple book series that got him through his major grief from his grandfather’s death, Nasir, you’re lucky to be alive.” 

Nasir bit his lip. “I did apologize for the _pity date_ comment profusely a day after making it.”

“You still made it,” Gannicus said. “Do you think his doubt over that just went away because you smiled pretty at him and offered to name a character in his honor? I’m sure on his worst days that shit still comes back.”

Nasir looked like Gannicus had just punched him in the gut and honestly, even Auctus thought that was an asshole move all things considered. Nasir and Agron were one of the most solid and stable couples Auctus had ever seen. Besides, Agron bragged to anyone who would listen about being the inspiration for Frei, Alia’s new best friend, in the last two additions of _A Thousand and One_. Even Duro said it was one really horrible night for Agron that got better when Nasir tracked him down not even four hours after the fact, half-drunk, half-in-tears, and all-leaning-on-Saxa to apologize. 

Sometimes Auctus wished he was there for the early days. 

“Pardon,” Nasir said. He put his drink down and walked over to the brothers. 

“You don’t think that was a little harsh?” Auctus asked.

Gannicus shrugged. “You can see it in Agron’s eyes sometimes, that fear, that he thinks Nasir settled for him. I’ve been there.”

Auctus patted Gannicus’ back. He knew a little what it was like to be in-love with someone who loved someone else. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to be in-love with two people who loved each other but not you, not that way. 

“Aww, isn’t that sweet,” Gannicus said as he pointed to the other side of the room.

Nasir tugged Agron away and gave him a kiss so deep and passionate that even Gannicus blushed. Agron’s grip loosened on the camera and it would’ve fallen to the floor if it wasn’t for Duro’s quick reflexes. Those godforsaken reflexes.

*******************

Two mini-sandwiches and half-a-beer later, it was finally time for the photo sessions. Gannicus was initially supposed to be the one to take the picture of them all before handing the camera back over to Agron.

Duro was the one arguing that Gannicus had the right to be in at least _one_ respectable Christmas photo.

“Bro, how many chances is Gannicus going to get to be in a Christmas photo that doesn’t also contain Melitta, Oenomaus and too many unanswered questions?”

“Thanks, Duro, well of support there,” Gannicus said. 

“Oh, let Gannicus get in a photo,” Nasir said.

“Why? So when our kids are older they can go through our albums and ask who he is? Do you want to explain to them about that much liver damage?” Agron asked.

“Please,” Duro said, “Gannicus will outlive us all. Your kids are just going to be amazed to see what their Uncle Gannicus looked like with hair.”

Gannicus immediately ran a hand down the back of his head. “I’m not losing my hair,” he said.

“Not yet,” Duro agreed.

“Fine,” Agron said. He set up the timer on the camera. “This is the series of shots for all of us. Next the two couples, then separate couples, then brothers.”

“I like it better when you’re the photographer,” Gannicus said.

Auctus shrugged. “It’s my day off. Besides, I retired from holiday photo sessions after that one year Melitta tried to strangle us with the garland.”

Gannicus chuckled. “Oh, good times. It’s been too long since we’ve done one of our strip-club-bar-hops.”

Auctus shook his head. “Never again, Gannicus. Not after last time. I was picking feathers out of my clothes for months.”

“Guys, really,” Nasir said.

Duro pinched Auctus’ ass. “We’re talking about this later. I feel left out.” 

Auctus leaned over and kissed Duro even as Agron yelled at him through all fifteen flashes of the camera. 

*******************

Auctus doubted he’d ever see properly again but they were finally in the last round of photos. A slight hiccup with Agron’s sweater and Archimedes’ beak meant the pictures of the brothers had to be taken quick before it unraveled. Nasir was overjoyed to have his own picture with Agron taken minus the horrible garish sweaters.

Auctus wasn’t so lucky and, as Gannicus’ smirk reminded him, he shouldn’t dare complain. 

Moose was held tight in Duro’s arms. She kept trying to turn to look at Auctus but, no, that would mess up with Agron’s vision. Fucking amateurs.

“Agron, can you take the fucking shot already,” Duro said. He shifted Moose on his hip. “She’s not exactly a lap dog.”

“Cat owners,” Auctus muttered under his breath.

Duro elbowed him. “Shut it, bird man.”

“Can’t you get her to look at the lens?” Agron asked.

Auctus shook his head. “She doesn’t perform on command. You do realize that you own cats, right?”

“Auctus,” Duro hissed. He shifted again, arms twitching under Moose’s weight. “Don’t antagonize him. Agron, just take the picture.”

Agron pouted and messed with the settings on his camera again. Duro looked like he was contemplating murdering his brother via willpower. Nasir looked far too happy enjoying the show and Gannicus, where the hell was he?

“Gannicus if you’re trying to deface our bed again, I will shoot you,” Auctus yelled. 

He ran a soothing hand down Duro’s back before resting it in Duro’s back pocket. They were the nice jeans, the only ones _not_ held together by duct-tape and safety pins. Duro really need to wear them more even if it required tacky Christmas outfits. Duro leaned back into his touch and Auctus could just see the hint of a smile.

“Awww,” Agron said, “Auctus if you screw his hair up I will hurt you.”

“Found it,” Gannicus yelled. He came back into the room carrying one of Moose’s tennis balls. 

She immediately perked up and Duro winced as she kicked against him.

“Gannicus stay,” Auctus ordered. 

“Yes, stay,” Agron said, “she’s finally looking up.”

After the first picture though, she’d already had enough.

“What’s this?” Nasir asked as he pulled a squeaky-toy out from under the couch.

Auctus felt a cold stab of dread hit his stomach when he saw it was the pig. Duro exchanged a worried glance with him and tightened his hold around Moose. The pig was Moose’s first toy. The one toy she would tackle someone over. The one toy where she’d forget all her obedience school training just to get it. The pig was hidden for a reason.

“Nasir,” Duro calmly said, “slowly put down the pig and back away.”

“Why?” Nasir asked. “What does it do?” He gave it a quick experimental squeeze and it was all over.

In hindsight, Auctus had been in worse pictures. Still, a semi-blurry photograph of Moose leaping out of Duro’s arms, launching herself at a terrified Nasir, a chortling Gannicus, and Auctus doing his best to save both Duro and the trees from falling, wasn’t his best. It did have a prized place on the Frei Homestead Mantle for many, many years until it was replaced by ones containing official portraits in nice suits and two over-tired men clutching a chubby-cheeked baby boy while an exhausted Saxa flipped them the bird. (Duro took that one; he called it his crowning achievement as a family photographer.) When Auctus had to select personal photographs for a book on his works, it was in the first stack of must-haves. 

As the first official Christmas picture together, it was perfect. It was real.


	5. Some Other Beginning’s End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite Christmas or New Year's but Duro's still thinking how how far he's come in a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Semisonic's _Closing Time_

There was a time in Duro Frei’s life when Saturday nights didn’t really start until 10pm with a round of drinks at _Ludus_ and catching one of Naevia’s late-night sets on the tiny-ass stage. It meant pushing through the crowd smelling of sweat, cigarette smoke, stale beer, and sex, to help re-set the soundboard or tune instruments. He wouldn’t get home until after six in the morning, sleeping on musky sheets in his tiny studio apartment and hating the wake-up call from Agron he knew would come before noon. He never regretted those nights; they were some of the best of his life. He met true friends for all his days, straining to hear them above the screeching guitars and blaring drums in the dark corners of _Ludus_. 

Now Saturday nights meant working the store until close. He and Agron had a system. Duro always pulled the 10-hour shift on Saturdays so Agron would have it off. Agron always worked Friday nights and all of Sunday so Duro could have the same. It worked for Duro to know he had one guaranteed full day off a week and when it was coming. Saturday nights meant ending at or around 11pm after he’d counted out the cash drawer, prepared the deposit, and cleaned the store. It meant checking to make sure things were off and/or unplugged before grabbing his coat and bag and stumbling out the back door into Auctus’ waiting arms and Moose’s happy yelps. It meant decaf coffee or hot chocolate in a travel mug and a wax-paper-wrapped snack as they walked to the park for Moose’s last run of the night. 

This night Auctus greeted him with a warm kiss tasting of sugar and chocolate. He had an extra scarf around his neck and another set of gloves in the hand that clutched Moose’s leash.

“You were baking without me,” Duro accused. He pulled on his gloves before taking the large container of hot chocolate and gulping it down faster than he should.

“I had to get started on the cookies for Melitta’s party,” Auctus said as he wrapped the other scarf around Duro’s neck. Kore had sent it from Ireland with a sheep toy Moose immediately claimed as her own. 

Right, Melitta’s fundraiser for tomorrow. All about holiday cheer and getting people to donate to the family center. Auctus, as the artist who’d helped design and paint all the murals, had to be there per Melitta’s orders. Gannicus was supposed to bring baked goods and his best behavior. It was the same every year, Auctus told him, with Auctus making the baked goods so no one got food poisoning and Gannicus keeping himself as sober as possible. That alone was a Christmas miracle. 

Duro had missed it last year after he freaked out about things and ran away on Naevia’s tour. He’d missed it all actually; Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve, Christmas, and New Year’s Eve. Not New Year’s Day though and he couldn’t help but grin as he thought of the lovely surprise that awaited him that night in Chicago. 

Auctus pulled him in close and kissed him. 

“What was that for?” Duro asked.

“I know what that grin means,” Auctus said. 

Duro softly laughed and shoved his mug into Auctus’ hand. He took Moose’s leash and they both went running towards the park. It was possible they scared the crap out of the night-time joggers but hell, that’s what came with running in the park at night. 

They had ten days until Christmas and some sort of function every night in between tomorrow and the 26th. This would be their last night of just them before everything got taken over by the holiday rush, family dinners, work-associate parties, wrapping presents, and every other little problem that became a big emergency with stress and high emotions. Duro had every intention of spending it just like any other Saturday with the added novelty of watching Auctus bake from scratch. He couldn’t cook to save his life and lived off the food-generosity of others, but Christ, could Auctus bake. He only used the skills around birthdays, Christmas, and when Duro begged him for snicker doodles, blondies, and whoopie pies. Duro planned to savor it all tonight. 

Moose led him in a lap around the pond before she did her business. He picked her up for the walk back to Auctus. It was hard to find him in the dark but the flash of a camera was a pretty damn good sign. 

“What’s with the flash photography?” Duro asked. He placed Moose in Auctus’ lap. She was getting too big for her lap-dog mentality but none of them could help it.

“You looked adorable,” Auctus said. “Besides I was just thinking about this time, last year, sitting in this exact spot where we first talked. I had been upstairs in that apartment staring down at the tree with presents marked for you. I had no idea if I’d ever get the chance to see you open them. I sat here, freezing my ass off and decided that I had to at least make that final try. I said I would wait but fuck, did I miss you.”

Duro laughed. “Well, almost the exact spot.” He scooted them all a bit more to the left. “You were here. I remember because I had to keep looking down at this brick, right here, with the crack in it so I wouldn’t keep staring at your face.” He leaned forward and brushed a kiss over Auctus’ lips. “I was so fucking terrified on New Year’s, do you know that? All I could think was that I’d really gone and fucked it all up perfectly this time. Because I hadn’t heard from you in two days and clearly that meant you were done; you had every right to be. Who waits for a stupid kid who gets scared because things are going too good? And then Naevia came out to do her sound check and there you were with that stupid camera in your hand.”

“The one you almost broke by tackling me,” Auctus said. 

“Next time don’t try and catch me,” Duro teased. “Just fall back and let me have my way.”

“A lesson that I’ve clearly followed in this relationship,” Auctus said. He pulled Duro in for another sweet, quick kiss. “I would’ve still waited you know. I just _had_ to see you. I wanted to start my year off the way I wanted it to end.”

Duro laughed and ran his fingers thorough Auctus’ hair. “I’m sure I can arrange the tackling again, just with a softer surface and less of a crowd this time.”  
“Our New Year’s plans are officially confirmed then?” Auctus asked.

Duro nodded. “You, me, Moose, Archimedes, a night in, clothing optional,” Duro said. “Everyone else can fuck off.”

“Agron’s not going to kill me, is he?” Auctus asked.

Agron and Auctus would never be best friends but they usually managed comfortable civility around each other. There were some tense moments this holiday season as Duro willingly became part of Auctus’ traditions. Agron was taking it as well as could be expected for someone who turned into Clark Griswold when the holidays came around. 

“Me and the kids will defend you.” He angled Auctus’ head up for another quick kiss. “Let’s go home. I demand cookies and a place warm enough to get my hands on you.”

“So, typical Saturday night,” Auctus said. He already had an impatient Moose placed on the ground. “We’re almost getting domestic.”

“ _Almost_? We’re friggin’ poster children for it now,” Duro said. It was a sign of how far he’d come in a year that he could joke about it and also really mean it.

Once they were back in the comforting warmth of their apartment, and Moose had gulped down half a bowl of water, Duro and pulled Auctus down with him on the couch. 

“Didn’t you demand baked goods earlier?” Auctus asked.

Duro nodded. “I still do but there’s something I have to tell you.”

Auctus sat up and adopted his Serious Face No. Seven: Shit Is About To Get Real. Duro had to fight to keep his face schooled in a semi-indifferent expression.

“Yes?” he tentatively asked.

Duro leaned forward and kissed Auctus’ nose. “I really fucking love you, like, a lot, even more than snicker doodles, Moose, and Agron combined. Just thought you should know.” He hopped over the couch and was almost at the counter with the blessed baked goods when Auctus attacked. 

No, Duro didn’t spend his Saturday nights hanging out at _Ludus_ and hearing the latest bands on the scenes anymore. He spent it instead sliding around on the cold surface of hardwood floors, laughing and reveling in this man and the life they shared. He could go back to his old life, survive being single again, but this, it was pretty damn good. He didn’t want to leave it anytime soon. It felt right in a way it hadn’t last year; it was time now for Duro’s life to be _this_ with Auctus. 

It wasn’t quite New Year’s yet, but under the glow of the Christmas lights with the overwhelming smell of pine and cinnamon in the air, Duro made a wish that he would have moments like this, with Auctus, in their home, for a long time to come.


	6. When You Come Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year in time.

When You Come Back Down

**_December 2012_ **

A whole year, 365 days, five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, however you wanted to measure it, shit changed in that time period. In Duro Frei’s case New Year’s Eve reminded him of the pants-shitting terror moment of thinking he’d finally screwed his life up for good from last year. He was trying his damnedest to bury that memory under a sugar induced coma from too many slices of pie courtesy of _Nightingale_ ’s staff. 

It wasn’t really working. 

“Your dog is wearing a _Happy New Year_ headband,” Pietros informed him. 

Duro looked up from his slice of key lime pie to watch Auctus and Barca talking outside the coffee shop. Sure enough, Moose was there in all her glittery headband glory.

A year ago he’d almost lost his Auctus; he didn’t yet have his Moose; and he had a feeling that if the break-up remained permanent, Barca and Pietros would’ve had to side with Auctus just to balance out the numbers. Really, they were quite the incestuous bunch, all far too involved in each other’s lives. 

Even so, the headband deserved an explanation. 

“It was our compromise since I forbade the reindeer antlers on Christmas,” Duro said. 

“Reindeer antlers make more sense,” Pietros said.

“No one is making my Moose a Max,” Duro argued.

“Well, it’s clear which one of you was the Grinch,” Pietros teased. 

Duro put his fork down. “I don’t have to put up with this abuse, you know. I could just as easily take my business to the corporate jackasses around the block.”

“You could, but they don’t have key lime pie or year-round pumpkin spice tarts. Besides, if you did, you’d have to get a lecture from Auctus, Barca, and Naevia. Ask yourself Frei, is it really worth it?”

It wasn’t and they both knew it. He pushed back his plate and threw down some money.

“Don’t you want your change?” Pietros asked.

Duro pointed to the tip jar. It was his way of paying back for all the times Naevia had spotted him a meal or a coffee when Duro was in-between jobs. It took him a long time to realize Agron wasn’t offering a position at _Bleat Beats_ out of pity or charity but just pure need. There was no one else, at the time, he trusted more with his money than Duro. Nasir and Saxa were both added exceptions now but, at the end of the day, Duro was still the one trusted with counting the tills and doing the deposit drop. 

It took him a long time to realize a lot of things. His eyes dropped to the New England Aquarium Penguin keychain in his hands. Fuck if that didn’t bring back memories of his first ever real date with Auctus; a tiny little trop of metal and fake leather that reminded him of happier times during lonely nights in no-tell-motels as he tried to figure out his fucking mind.

He looked up at the sound of Moose’s barking. She was trying to wiggle away from Auctus’ hold to get to Duro. He opened the door and stepped outside, gesturing for Auctus to let her go. She pretty much jumped at him rather than walked over.

“Moose, I wasn’t even gone for an hour.”

She licked his face showing just how much respect she had for his reasons.

“So, he does still have a heart,” Barca said.

Duro glanced up at him in confusion. “Did Pietros pull your braids too tight or something?”

Auctus hid his smile behind his hand. “I may have told him about the Christmas morning incident.”

“I wouldn’t call it in an incident,” Duro said as he patted Moose’s side. “Just a moment.”

Barca scoffed. “You cursed Gannicus out first thing on Christmas morning. That’s not exactly a start to Happy Holidays.”

“He woke us up with his drunken bellowing of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Cockmas_. That’s grounds for stabbing someone.” Duro took Moose’s leash and stood. “Besides which, he could’ve woken up Dagan and Kore, who both looked in desperate need of sleep. It was for the good of everyone involved.”

“And has absolutely nothing to do with your being the prime example of not being a morning person,” Barca said.

Duro rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have a husband to go leer over while he works?”

Barca smiled. “Fair point. We’ll see you at the New Year’s Eve party?”

Duro and Auctus exchanged a glance. They still hadn’t decided yet if they wanted to be around all those people and greeting the next day with hangovers. It was kind of a shitty way to celebrate their first re-versary (as Duro had decided to call it). 

“We might show our faces for a bit,” Auctus said. “Duro has to close the store that night so Agron can help with the preparations.”

“And since Lucretia’s hosting it, there are some people I’m not eager to meet again,” Duro said.

Barca grimaced. “Right, of course, sorry, Duro, completely forgot. Well, if nothing else, we’ll resume the Sunday dinners on the 6th?”

Duro nodded. “We’ll be there.” Auctus wrapped an arm around Duro’s hip and pressed a kiss into his hair. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, just the whole time of reflection thing going on, you know?”

“I know,” Auctus said. He took control of Moose’s leash. “I’m here to listen if you want to, or can, talk about it.”

Duro leaned up and kissed him. “I know.” He slipped out of his hold. “You got a grip on her?”

Auctus nodded.

“Good,” Duro said before he went running off towards the park with Moose and Auctus chasing after him.

*********************

**_September 2011_ **

There were men and relationships in Duro’s past he wasn’t proud of or even wanted to admit to some days. He’d fallen in love before, fast, stupid, and hard, and saying he got burned would be the understatement of the century. Gaius Glaber fucked him over and fucked him while simultaneously doing so to his wife, Ilithyia, his first affair, Marcus, and his third lover, Seppia. Duro somehow slipped in-between the two. Young, stupid, and easily overcome by the slick words of a long-time music executive. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in love, but it was the first time he’d been so infatuated so fast. It left its scars even four years later. 

So he was a little terrified right now. A lot, really. Things were going well with Auctus. Super well. Amazing. Great. Wanting to introduce him to the parents well and that, that scared the shit out of Duro. The last time this happened it was Glaber and now, with Auctus, he was just waiting for the shit to hit the fan. He was waiting for it all to go wrong. And it wasn’t. And he didn’t know how to handle that. 

So he was breaking and running. His very life felt claustrophobic right now and he needed to breathe. Naevia needed a guitar tech. She’d asked Duro not two days ago and he’d told her no. Then came this morning when he woke-up in Auctus’ bed, went to work wearing Auctus’ shirt, and then proceeded to freak out in the back office because he realized for two straight weeks he’d been doing the same thing: gone back to Auctus’ place, ate dinner, spent the night, woke-up, had breakfast, stole one of Auctus’ shirts, went to work, and repeat. 

Agron found him as he came down from the small panic attack. He wasn’t being melodramatic about that shit either; it happened once or twice after that whole fucking situation. Third time was a great big fucking charm. 

Agron could tell what he planned just by looking at him. His brother always had that freaky mind-reader thing going on. He could just look at you and know. 

“At least say goodbye to him first, or try to explain why,” Agron said.

Duro sputtered out a laugh as he rubbed at the tears on his face. “Oh, yeah, that’ll go well. ‘Hi, Auctus, I’m leaving you because I’m the biggest fuck-up in the world and you shouldn’t have wasted your time on me.’ Yeah, like I want to see his face when he agrees.”

“I don’t think he will agree,” Agron said. He hugged Duro tight. “What the fuck is it about this family and our inability to have decent starts to our relationships.”

“Despite that bullshit Nasir pulled, it worked out for you,” Duro argued. 

“Yeah, well, for now,” Agron agreed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Duro said. “You and Nasir have _forever_ stamped over you, unlike me. Everything I do has an expiration date to it.”

Agron shook his head. “I think it’s more like a holding pattern. Go home, clean up, see Auctus, and pack. Naevia called to make sure it was okay to steal you for a few months.”

Duro nodded. “Can I stay at your place tonight? I don’t think I could stand being alone.”

“You think you had a choice in that? I would’ve dragged your ass out of that studio if you didn’t.”

“My rent, I need to do something about that,” Duro said.

Agron waved him off. “We have the trust fund from uncle for shit like this; it’s time you used your part for more than just the store. It’s not like you’re going to get a PhD, Duro.”

Duro shuddered at the very thought. No way in hell, ever, would he do that to himself. 

“Come on,” Agron said as he squeezed Duro’s arms. “Let’s get you out of here.”

*************************

**_December 2012_ **

Their apartment still smelled like cinnamon and sugar from all the baking over the past few weeks. Duro sipped his hot chocolate and leaned into Auctus’ side. He had his sketchpad out and was drawing Moose in her sleep. Archimedes was lazily circling the room, stopping for a bit of birdseed or bread whenever it struck his fancy. It was so damn peaceful and the last thing he wanted to do was drag himself out into the cold. 

“Do I have to go to work?” Duro whined.

“Yes,” Auctus said. He dropped a kiss into Duro’s hair. “Someone has to keep Moose in overpriced food and dog toys.”

Auctus had more money than god, even more than Agron, Duro, and their trust funds combined. He never objected when Duro insisted he had to pay his share for everything, even if it meant they had to eat generic crap some weeks. Duro didn’t like to touch his uncle’s money if he could avoid it. He was more paranoid than Agron sometimes and liked to keep it for a just-in-case. For all he knew, tomorrow Auctus could have an incident with a blowtorch and then where the hell would they be? Auctus didn’t show off his wealth and he never pressured Duro into dropping his job to make life more convenient for Auctus. 

Duro placed his mug into Auctus’ waiting hands and leaned in for a kiss. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

“Always a pleasure,” Auctus said. “Don’t forget your tablet. Barca loaded the new inventory program for you.”

“We do just fine with the pen-and-paper method,” Duro said as he pulled his jacket on.

Auctus put his sketchbook down and stared at him.

“What?” Duro asked.

“The last time you and Agron did mid-year inventory, Nasir and I found you two out in the back alley doing a ritual fire sacrifice of a notebook. I don’t call that _doing just fine_.”

Duro nodded. “I will concede that point to my older and wiser. The tablet is where?”

“Kitchen counter,” Auctus said. 

Duro grabbed it, and snuck one of the cookies down in one bite, before making his way to the door.

Auctus cleared his throat.

Duro’s shoulders slumped. Busted. He turned around to find Auctus standing right behind him. He brushed a thumb over Duro’s bottom lip. It came away with a smear of chocolate from the traitor of a baked good. 

“Such a grown man,” Auctus teased. He licked his thumb. “I’ll pick you up when your shift is done.”

It was Duro’s turn to clear his own throat.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Auctus said. He cupped Duro’s chin and tilted it up for a slow, deep, kiss. “Remember to eat something this time,” he said as he pulled away.

“Saxa’s bringing leftovers for dinner,” Duro promised. 

He ducked out before he wasted even more time. He might actually be late at this point. He leaned against the back of the elevator and winked at Auctus who still stood in the doorway. That gorgeous smile was the last thing he saw before the metal doors slid closed. 

***************************

**_September 2011_ **

Duro felt like he was going to puke as he stood in Auctus’ doorway and confessed he was leaving.

“It’s just sudden, that’s all. I’m surprised,” Auctus admitted. There was confusion and hurt clouding his eyes.

Duro felt like the worst fucking person in the whole universe. 

“Like, I don’t even know how to say this without it sounding like a cliché. It really is me, Auctus, it really, really is me in all my fucked-up glory. You’re just this really fucking amazing and talented guy who deserves someone who isn’t going to freak out because things are good. I’m always waiting for the shit to hit the fan, Auctus. I’m always going to be waiting for the worst to happen because, look, this has happened to me before. I dated a guy who was twelve times more fucking classy than me; he was rich, educated, and older, like you. And you know what? It was good those first few months. He made me feel great, appreciated, fucking perfect. He was also married and sleeping with two other people besides me and his wife. No matter what you do or say right now, at this time, I’m always going to think all the good is to cover up something really shitty. That’s not fair to you at all.”

Auctus shook his head. “Duro, you don’t have to lie or used play-out lines. Look, I get it, I’m not young anymore and—”

No, just, hell no. Duro poked Auctus’ chest. “Shut the fuck up, you’re fucking gorgeous, okay. And I really, really, really cannot be around whenever you decide to move on because my family traits come with possessive issues and jealousy problems and I promised my mother I wouldn’t get arrested again for the next five years. This really is about me, Auctus. It’s about my problems and my fucked-up head.” He cupped Auctus’ cheek. “I just hope you won’t hate me forever.”

Auctus shook his head. “Duro, no, of course not. You take all the fucking time you need, you hear me. When you come back, if you have found what you needed, maybe we can see if it’ll work again.”

Auctus shouldn’t be nice. Not right now. Not so understanding. Not when Duro was doing this. He had to blink back tears so Auctus wouldn’t see them. 

One must have escaped because Auctus wiped it off his cheek with a tender hand. “Duro, I’ve waited for you longer than I think you realize. I can wait a little longer; if you think they’re might be a chance for us again.”

“I do, I want there to be.”

Auctus cupped his cheek. ‘Then we’ll see where it goes when you return. Be safe out there.” 

Duro nodded. “I will.” He dropped his eyes to study the interesting cracks in the floor. “I know this is unbelievable to ask, but can I call you?”

“Whenever you need to,” Auctus answered in a rough voice. He tilted Duro’s face up and kissed his forehead. 

Duro rushed forward and hugged him, breathing in that special scent of graphite, paint, turpentine, and cinnamon that meant Auctus. He backed away and rushed off before he could say anything else. 

That night he and Agron had a Mel Brooks movie fest and Duro fell asleep with Agron one one side of him and the cats on the other. Nasir was the one he nudged them both awake and shoved coffee and pancakes down their throats before the big tour send-off.

There was time when Duro spent every hour of every day wanting to punch Nasir in the face. Besides the fact that Agron had been infatuated with his writing since he first discovered it, Nasir ended their first date like a complete asshole. It was only later that night, after a drunken Nasir tracked down Agron to apologize and Duro had punched him in the balls like he fucking deserved, that the confessions came pouring out. Nasir and Duro weren’t so unalike in their relationship histories. Nasir had the same fears Duro did and hell, Agron was kind of terrifying, like getting an eager new Irish wolfhound puppy shoved at you. Duro was completely untrusting of Nasir for the first year of the relationship. It was only after he uprooted his life and moved in with Agron, not the other way around, that Duro guessed he was a good egg under it all.

He kind of adored his brother-in-law now, especially when he’d already made a care package for Duro to take with him. There was a whole group gathered in the parking lot outside Naevia’s building. There were three vans and two trailers that they’d all have to squeeze into. This would be their life from now until January. Duro added his luggage to the pile and joined the greeting of old friends from the scene, familiar faces he hadn’t seen since Naevia’s last tour.

“Duro, someone’s here to see you!” Crixus yelled. 

Duro whipped around, heart in his throat, and tried not to gasp in disappointment. Barca was not the person he expected or hoped for at all. 

“Hey, glad I caught you before you shipped off,” Barca said. He was already in his work suit and looked far too awake for seven in the morning. He held out a package. “Auctus wanted you to have this; it’s been gathering dust in his office and he figured your need was much greater.”

Duro opened up the package and gaped at the tablet inside. “I can’t take this, Barca.”

Barca shook his head. “It’s not your choice, man. Seriously, Auctus doesn’t use it at all. This way you can keep in touch.” He helped out another package. “This is from Gannicus. It’s for all of you, actually. It’s your very own Wi-Fi hotspot. He’s expecting reports from you, Crixus.”

“He’s fucking insane,” Duro said.

“That could probably be confirmed by a mental health professional,” Barca agreed. “The man has too much money, let him have this as some sort of twisted charitable write-off for supporting the local arts scene or some shit.”

“Thank Gannicus and Auctus for all of us,” Naevia said. “This is much appreciated.”

“They were both worried about you getting stranded on the side of the road without gas. At least this why you can tweet about it while you freeze to death,” Barca said. 

Barca’s words were kind, he wasn’t even glaring at Duro, but he did wave him over to the side as they got ready to depart.

“I assume you know,” Duro said.

Barca nodded. “I was ready to come down here and punch you in the balls, but not only can Auctus fight his own battles, Pietros told me a little of your past. Glaber, really?”

Duro nodded. “I was young, stupid, and easily seduced by the powers of an A&R man. Not my proudest moment.”

“Clearly not. I’m sure this was isn’t in the top five either. I’m not saying I condone it, but I understand.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re still as in love with him right now as you were before you deiced to break both of your hearts.”

Duro shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You look like someone is repeatedly stabbing you in the back while stomping on your ribcage.” Barca said.

“And Auctus?” Duro asked.

Barca shook his head. “You haven’t re-earned the right to know that yet. If you want to find out, you call him. Duro, don’t play with him because you know how he feels. Auctus is one of the most loyal people in the world and once he decides to let someone inside, they’re there forever, save betrayal. If you find any boy or girl you want to mess with on the road, you break this shit off with Auctus for good. He deserves the best in the world, not to be pulled around by some child who doesn’t even know what he wants.”

Duro wanted to argue with Barca; he wanted to fight him, even knowing he would lose. He didn’t though; if the roles were reserved Agron would be acting like Barca right now. Actually, Agron would’ve probably had been arrested for aggravated assault about five seconds after the break-up, but the point still stood. 

“It’s not that I don’t love him,” Duro confessed. “I just don’t see how I can ever keep his interest.”

Barca looked dumbstruck. He actually snickered. “Duro, kid, you’ve got some shit to learn about life and love.” He clapped Duro’s back. “See you on the other side, Frei.” 

**********************

**_December 2012_ **

Their store never did get much in the way of traffic on the lead-up to New Year’s. Their whole business took a dive once the college kids went on their vacations. It’s why the full inventory was left for the major semester breaks.

Agron had started the morning half of it all and was supposed to leave when Duro came in at noon, but Saxa had punked out on them. Or rather, had been ordered to attend one of Chadara’s mandatory family dinners. 

“Seriously, don’t those people understand that some of us are working folk,” Agron said as he threw down his clipboard in frustration.

Nasir patted his arm. “They’re old money; they don’t get the working person’s struggles.”

“So says the novelist,” Duro muttered.

“Hey,” Nasir protested. He threw a waded up sheet of paper at Duro. “Writing is a job with its own unique stressors. I have to deal with friggin’ Lucretia Batiatus if my drafts aren’t finished a week ahead of my deadlines.”

“You should’ve researched your book agents and editors before signing that contract,” Duro said.

Agron threw an arm around Nasir’s shoulders and laughed. “Chill, Duro. Nasir here was young, innocent, he didn’t know any better. She was the first woman with experience to approach him.”

Nasir sighed. “And, once again, I question my reasons for marrying you.”

“Oh, honey,” Agron teased, “we both know it’s because I’m the wind beneath your wings.” 

“Or at the very least, the inspiration for his _Game of Thrones_ fan fiction.”

“You told him,” Nasir hissed. 

“I _had_ to tell someone,” Agron said. “At least Duro will keep his mouth shut. Not even Auctus knows it.”

Duro solemnly nodded. “Yours is the secret I hold even from the man I love.”

“Speaking of,” Nasir said as he shrugged out of Agron’s arms, “Pietros told me that Barca said that you two are probably skipping on the New Year’s Eve party. What the fuck, Duro?”

Duro shrugged. “It’s being held by your publisher, whose CEO is best friends with Glaber, a man I have zero desire to see again.”

“But Ilithyia will be there, you love her.”

“We share a mutual contempt for the man she’s married to and occasionally have outrageously expensive lunches on his tab. That’s about it, Nasir. Besides, I see her once a month anyway. I’d kind of rather spend New Year’s Eve just relaxing this once.”

“You’re not actually planning on being a responsible adult tomorrow night, are you?” Nasir asked.

“Hey, someone had to take the opening shift so you could take Agron home for New Year’s Day dinner. I plan to be a semi-responsible adult tomorrow night in the comfort of my own home,” Duro said. 

“It’s their re-versary,” Agron explained. 

Nasir wrinkled his nose. “You know how I feel about made-up words.”

“Your husband’s name is _Agron_ ,” Duro said. “Look, we might make an appearance to support Naevia’s set, but that’s it.”

Nasir grinned. “I suppose I can’t argue against a quiet night-in. You two are kind of mellow like that, oddly enough.”

Agron snorted. “What do you expect? Auctus will be eligible for the AARP in ten years.”

“Oh, fuck you!” Duro yelled as he tackled Agron into a stack of boxes.

All and all, a typical inventory shift for them.

 

*************************

_**October 2011** _

The first few weeks on a tour were always awkward. Taking to the road required a certain mentality that Duro didn’t naturally have; he wasn’t a wanderer by any means. He quite enjoyed his deep roots at home. He would always support Naevia though, and she deserved a damn good sound guy and tech for a pretty decent rate. Duro didn’t see the point of demanding high pay if it helped them all get an extra hotel night or two. 

The adjustment wasn’t the only awkward struggle Duro was going through. It’d been hard, those first few days, unsure of how to talk or communicate with Auctus. Duro was so worried about appearing overly familiar, overly intimate, that he was pretty sure he almost pushed Auctus away for good. The harsh head slap from Naevia and an order to _act naturally, for fuck’s sake, Duro_ from Crixus sort of cleared all that up. 

They were in a good place now. Auctus sent him photo updates of life around the city. His favorite so far was from last week. He found a series of photographs in his e-mail. The sequence showed a whole line of ducks chasing after Agron. There was a note at the bottom. _Agron got stupidly possessive at Nasir’s family picnic so Nasir filled his jean pockets with duck food._

He felt all kinds of grateful to Auctus for capturing such a perfect family moment that he would’ve missed otherwise. Today was different.

They were in Atlanta for Halloween. Hell of a place for a show. Today was a rest day and they were all eager to find their hotel rooms and showers. 

“One of y’all a Duro Fry?”

“It’s Frei,” Duro corrected as he walked back to the desk. “Is there a problem?”

“Just need you to sign for a package, hun. It arrived before y’all.”

Duro looked at Crixus and Hamilcar. “Is this a joke?”

They shook their heads. 

Saxa rolled her eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Duro, just sign for the package so we can get out of the lobby.”

Naevia grimaced and apologized to the other guests unused to having a Saxa in their lives. 

Duro signed for the box. It was a small thing with a Massachusetts post stamp. He shook it, surprised at the small rattling inside.

“You are such a child,” Naevia said as she dragged him to the elevators. “You can open it when we get to our room. You’re bunking with Saxa tonight.”

Saxa grinned. “Dibs on the shower.”

“It’s all yours,” Duro said. “Do you think Agron sent me something?”

“It’s too small to be one of Nasir’s care packages,” Crixus said. “Maybe Pietros wanted to taunt you with an empty pie plate.”

Duro glared. “Don’t joke about a man’s pie.”

Once in the room, he barely had his bags dropped before he pulled out his Swiss army knife and cut the tape. Inside, carefully wrapped in tissue paper, was a wide leather bracelet. 

He recognized the dark leather from Auctus’ studio. The metal buttons clasps were from a table at a craft show Duro freaked out over. He had no idea Auctus’ even bought them. It was soft and perfectly fit on Duro’s wrist. There was another smaller one on the inside made of twisted twine with four large chocolate colored beads in the center.

“Someone has an admirer,” Saxa said as he emerged from the bathroom all wet hair and scrunched up towels. “Auctus’ work?”

Duro nodded. “What am I supposed to say?”

Saxa scoffed. “Start with thanking him and go from there. Honestly, Duro. You lose any shred of good sense when it comes to him.”

Duro really couldn’t argue with her. He sent a quick text off to Auctus before rushing to the bathroom for his shower turn. He didn’t want to sit and wait for the reply. He came out to Saxa chatting on his phone.

“Oh, he’s right here, and wearing the twine one. Let me take a picture for you, he’s all shower fresh.”

“Saxa,” Duro growled as he lunged for her. It was too late though. She already had her picture and started her dance of triumph before he reached her. 

Cousins were seriously some of the worst fucking people in the world.

********************************

**_December 2012_ **

Saxa flipped through the various leather, metal, and beaded necklaces and cuffs Auctus had made to help assist a charity fashion show last year. She looked unsatisfied with them all.

“I need something that’s me,” Saxa said. “Chadara’s parents are going to that stupid party and I promised to look nice, but I can’t be a pod person.”

“Dog collars are out then,” Duro said. 

“Moose does have a sparkly pink one, but it’s her favorite,” Auctus said. 

“Are you two decided about tonight?” Saxa asked. She found something with aquamarines that seemed to strike her fancy. 

Duro exchanged a look with Auctus and shrugged. “We figured we’d make an appearance so that everyone would get off our backs about being anti-social.”

“You kind of have been for all the holidays,” Saxa said.

“Considering last year, can you blame us?” Duro asked. He leaned into the comforting touch of Auctus’ hands on his shoulders. “We both had moments of never thinking we’d spend any holidays together.”

Saxa rolled her eyes. “Such saps, but no, can’t blame you two. Besides, the world might end if you leave Moose on her lonesome for more than two hours.”

“I did not think about that,” Duro said. 

Saxa stared at them. “You have left her home on her own, right?”

“For grocery store trips, but that’s about it,” Auctus admitted. He frowned. “We usually leave her with Gannicus if we have something she can’t attend.”

Saxa laughed. “Well, if you’ve left her with Gannicus then she will be fine on her own.”

“He’s actually pretty attentive with her,” Duro argued. “He’s like, her puppy godfather.”

Saxa put her head in her hands. “I do not know you two,” she mumbled. “Seriously, you could only be meant for each other.”

Duro grinned. That actually made him really fucking proud.

 

*****************************

_**November 2011** _

“Auctus, I’m being forced to eat McDonald’s for Thanksgiving dinner. This is a new kind of injustice,” Duro complained. 

Auctus’ laugh was soft and low over the line. “I am certain you’ll survive this one. Didn’t Agron drive down to New York to meet you with real food?”

Duro pouted. “It was cold.”

Auctus’ breathed out a sigh. “Oh, Duro, you poor, poor boy.”

“I know right,” Duro said. He took a bite out of his hamburger. “Don’t tell me you had a frozen dinner tonight?”

“Nah, threw myself on the mercy of Barca and Pietros,” Auctus admitted. “They always take pity on the poor artists who are more likely to use their stove to melt metals than cook on it.”

Duro twirled the leather bracelet around his wrist and laughed. “You terrify me sometimes, Auctus. You’re an adult who requires supervision.”

“You will meet no one who will disagree with that statement,” Auctus said. 

Duro leaned back against his bed and curled his knees up. “How’s your work going?”

Auctus had started a whole series of glassblowing designs with color. It was the first time in a year he’d been so ambitious with glasswork and every time Duro talked to him he sounded more and more tired. 

Auctus sighed. “It’s advancing. I need to have it done by December 2nd for the gallery showcase. I probably won’t sleep more than a few hours between now and then.”

Duro wished he could be there to see Auctus work and his final product. Duro didn’t have an artistic bone in his body but he loved seeing its creation and end result. 

“I have faith in you, Auctus, you’ll see it done.” 

“You have more faith than I do right now,” Auctus said. 

Duro shrugged. “I believe in you and your art. You’ll send me pictures, right?”

“Yeah,” Auctus said. His voiced sounded different, almost choked up. “I should actually get back to it now. I’ll talk to you soon, Duro.”

“Good luck,” Duro said.

He suddenly had no desire to eat the McDonald’s or the leftovers Agron had smuggled down to him. Duro had lost his appetite. It was the time, near the middle-end of a tour, when the homesickness kicked in. 

There was knock on his door. “Come in,” Duro called. 

Nasir poked his head around the door. “You okay?”

Duro shook his head. Nasir slid inside the room and sat beside him. He wrapped an arm around Duro’s shoulder.

“If you cry, I promise not to tell your brother.”

“No tears just need a hug,” Duro said. He rested his head on top of Nasir’s. “Agron’s right, you are pretty damn comfy.”

“Fuck you,” Nasir teased as he elbowed Duro’s stomach. 

 

********************************

**_December 2012_ **

Auctus cleaned up very nice. Duro was trying not to stare too much or they’d never get out of the apartment. Duro didn’t look so bad on his own. He wore his nice jeans, not the ones held together by duct tape. He had a button down shirt without stains or burns or holes in it. His boots were still old and distressed but there was only so much Duro could do at the last minute.

“We _are_ taking you shoe shopping next week,” Auctus said. “I don’t think those are even safe to wear anymore.”

“I’ve had them for ten years,” Duro argued.

Auctus kissed his forehead as he grabbed his keys. “It’s time to let them go, little chickadee. They’ve seen you well. Let them retire.”

“You just don’t appreciate classic fashion staples,” Duro said.

“I appreciate you not breaking your neck,” Auctus said. He crouched down to Moose who already had her leash in her mouth. “No, Moose, you have to stay inside this time.”

She whimpered and Duro could not do this. “Come on, Auctus, just one walk before we go, in case she has to go.”

“She just went,” Auctus argued.

“Maybe she’s having a bad night,” Duro said. He palmed the back of Auctus’ neck. “Come on, one little walk won’t hurt our timeline.”

Auctus looked between the both of them before turning to the door. “I don’t know why I even try with you two. I should know better.”

Duro gave a thumbs up to Moose who danced in place. He quickly hooked Moose’s leash before Auctus could turn around. 

“I saw that,” Auctus said as he opened the door. “You forget all the reflective surfaces in this apartment.”

“Caveats of marrying an artist,” Duro muttered. He stopped as he realized the words that came out of his mouth. “Wow, that was a slip.”

Auctus looked as shocked as Duro felt. “Did you mean that?”

Duro searched both his heart and his mind before he answered. It felt _right_. He nodded. “Yeah, yes, I did.” He sat on the couch. “I think I need to sit.”

“You are,” Auctus said. He approached Duro like one would a trapped bear. 

“Oh, come here,” he pulled Auctus down beside him. “I’m not going to run again, I’m just having a paradigm shift right now. Like that realization we lived together months before I actually figured out we lived together.” He glared at Auctus. “Have we been common law married all this time and you just forgot to tell me?”

Auctus smiled. “We do sort of treat our dog like a child.”

“With Archimedes as the evil step-pigeon.”

Auctus pinched his thigh. “Don’t mock my baby bird.” 

“Huh,” Duro said. He pulled his cell out and dialed Agron. “Hey, bro? Yeah, we can’t make it. We have a thing. Deal with Lucretia on your own.” He hung up on Agron’s indignant curses.

“So,” Duro said. “While I mean it in my heart and promise, I’m not sure if I mean it in a legal bonding sense yet only because lawyers terrify me and Melitta and Pietros will take any ceremony over as their own.”

“Agreed,” Auctus said. “So, we just keep this between us now. It’s not like we’re going anywhere.”

“No, we’re not,” Duro agreed. “But _we_ know.”

Auctus grinned. “Yeah, yeah we do.”

Duro leaned in for a kiss full of love and smiles when Moose growled at them.

“Right, walk first,” Duro said.

Neither one of them could let go of each other or stop smiling all the way to the park and back.

***********************

**_December 2011/ January 2012_ **

It was New Year’s Eve tomorrow and Duro wanted Auctus with him. He hated himself for that, for still thinking of Auctus as his, as if they were together as a couple. But, hell, you didn’t give gifts like Auctus gave just to a friend, right? He said he’d wait for Duro back in September but there was a detachment in Auctus’ voice when they spoke on Christmas. Maybe he’d finally given up.

It’s just—he gave Duro such amazing gifts for Christmas. First there was the glass blow blue-black half-moon from his _Bruise_ collection. Then there were the two really nice pair of decent jeans that fit Duro perfectly. A whole tin of dark chocolate covered espresso beans that Duro kept scarfing down. And at the bottom, the prized gift of them all, a sketchbook full of work started right before Duro left until the day Auctus sent it to Chicago with Agron and Nasir. It was the nicest, most precious, most amazing thing anyone had ever given Duro. 

Maybe Auctus didn’t appreciate receiving a whole box full of postcards and memorabilia from each of their stops. Maybe he wasn’t a fan of handwritten letters. Maybe he really didn’t want that early edition of _Through the Looking Glass_ that Crixus swore he’d love. Duro just didn’t know and he hated feeling like this; the radio silence from Auctus wasn’t helping at all.

Duro rested his finger on the sketchbook and traced the familiar scrawl of Auctus’ handwriting. He pulled out his phone and sent one simple text.

 _I really fucking miss you. Like, a lot._.

Two days later, Duro was constantly checking his phone and e-mail. Two days and nothing from Auctus. Maybe he’d finally grown tired of Duro or met someone who could handle being in a serious relationship without running away like a child. That was Duro was after all, a child. He wasn’t some established professor like Barca or even a business owner like Agron. He was Duro, forever the drifter, working odd jobs to make rent on his tiny little studio apartment above a deli who couldn’t even mange to buy clothes when it was time to replace them. 

And yeah, Auctus could’ve been busy, but it was fucking New Year’s Day. You called people you loved on New Year’s Day. Duro had tried to call this morning and Auctus’ phone was off and wasn’t that just a fucking sign if he ever needed one.

He looked up when Crixus sat down.

“Don’t make me quote my mother about watched pots,” he warned.

Duro wanted to smile but it wouldn’t come to his face. “You ever just realize that you’ve _really_ fucked something up and there’s no turning back and it’s all your fucking fault?”

“Yup,” Crixus said.

And, shit, yeah, of course he knew. “I’m a jackass,” Duro said.

“Yup,” Crixus agreed. “We also don’t pay you to mope. Get out there and help make sure Naevia’s set is perfect tonight.”

“Fine,” Duro sighed. He pulled himself out of the lounge and dragged his feet towards the sound board alcove. He looked up at the sound of laughter coming from the stage.

Holy shit.

Holy shit, that was Auctus.

“Holy shit,” Duro said. He didn’t care that he basically had to run three people over to get to the stage floor because that was Auctus. He was _here_. He was here _now_. 

Naevia tapped Auctus’ shoulder and he turned around; a huge-ass grin already on that gorgeous face.

Restraint was never a virtue Duro followed. It wasn’t his fault really, it was a Frei thing. They were an enthusiastic people. So, yeah, he sort of jumped at Auctus, ignoring the fact that there was a camera in his hand and a stage floor below them and people all around. It was _Auctus_ and he was _here_. That was his face and his body and his scent, goodfuckinglord, his scent. 

“Hi,” Duro said after they hit the floor. He’d cradled Auctus’ head so it wouldn’t slam down. It felt so good to touch his hair again, especially when Auctus’ hands where gripping low on Duro’s hips. 

“Hello,” Auctus greeted. His eyes studied Duro’s face. “You look well.”

“You’re lying. I look like death and I’ve lost ten pounds and holy shit you smell nice.”

“How much coffee have you had today?”

“None. Lots of chocolate covered espresso beans though. Like, a whole bag; I think I ate my feelings or something. Thanks for that, by the way, the candy not the eating my feelings thing. That’s on me. Seriously, what the hell kind of cologne are you wearing?”

“Tide,” Auctus said. 

“Body wash?”

“Regular Zest.”

“Shampoo?”

“Yours.”

“Fuck,” Duro said. He leaned down and took a deep breath. “Fuck it is. You smell like me and you and us.”

“I expected less cursing and more kissing,” Naevia said. 

“Don’t you recognize the Frei Mating Dance before you?” Crixus asked. “We don’t pay you two to dry hump on our stage,” he yelled at them.

“You don’t pay me at all,” Auctus said. “I’m here gratias.” He stroked Duro’s face. “I’m sorry I couldn’t call you back. I’ve been flying for the better part of two days and working out last-second contracts. My cell phone died somewhere in Denver and I forgot my charger.”

“Totally forgiven,” Duro said. 

“Seriously, are you two going to kiss?” Saxa asked. “Some of us have money riding on this.”

Duro flipped her off before leaning into the familiar pull and taste of Auctus. God, fucking Christ, he had missed this, this man, _his_ Auctus.

“Okay, you two,” Crixus said, “don’t make me get the broom or the pepper spray. You both have jobs to do. Finish this later.”

Duro reluctantly slid off Auctus; he really did have to work the board for Naevia. He held his hand out to Auctus and helped pull him up.

“We good?” Duro asked. 

Auctus nodded. “We will be.”

Duro didn’t remember a damn thing about that show. Years later Saxa claimed it was one of Naevia’s best. All of Duro’s focus, when not on his job, was on the press pit where Auctus maneuvered around the fans. Fuck, Duro couldn’t believe how gracious that man was; who waited, in this day in age?

Duro loved Naevia and normally he was there for every last second of her set and the take-down as a crewmember but the second the show was done and Auctus put his camera down, routine got shoved out the window. They didn’t have much time alone because it was a travel night and Duro’s turn to drive but he would, at the very least, have one moment alone with Auctus.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Auctus murmured into Duro’s hair.

Duro might’ve keened. He did whimper when Auctus’ fingers crept up under his shirt and touched the bare skin of his back. He’d dreamed of having those glorious fucking hands on him again and now they were gliding, and gripping, and holding tight. 

“I’m sorry I’m so fucking stupid and paranoid and god, what the fuck are you doing with me?”

Auctus gripped the back of Duro’s neck and study his eyes. “You’ll figure it out in time, little chickadee.”

It took him in a year, but in the end Duro finally understood.


	7. Runaway

“Do you and Auctus have plans for Valentine’s Day?”

Duro cursed a blue streak as he jumped in surprise and slammed his head against a shelf. His brother-in-law was a special kind of evil who did shit like this on purpose. Duro checked his watch and saw it was only 9:30 in the morning which meant the store was still closed and he _knew_ he locked the door.

He glared up at Nasir while he rubbed the back of his head. “How the hell did you get in here?”

Nasir held up the mess of keys, key chains, and pieces of fabric which could only belong to Agron.

“You stole his keys?” Duro grinned. “You’re such a little shit.”

“I had my reasons,” Nasir said. “So, plans?”

Duro plopped his ass on the ground and hoped his face was showing just how suspicious he felt. From the slight twitch of Nasir’s lips, he guessed he had a 50-50 success rate thing going on.

“I had planned a little time with Auctus, the pottery wheel, and some _Unchained Melody_ but that got vetoed by the old man.”

Nasir smirked. “Does he know you call him that?”

Duro nodded. “It’s done out of love. Anyway, why do you care?” He held up a finger. “Let me rephrase that question. What are you planning and if you dare utter the words _double date_ I swear to god I will never look at you without laughing again.”

Nasir sat down beside Duro, all earnest eyes and kind smile. It made Duro’s suspicions even worse.

“Look,” Nasir said as he toyed with the ends of his hair, “it’s just that after the incident—”

“—that’s what we’re calling pantry sex now?”

Nasir punched Duro’s arm. “Like you’ve never had sex in your kitchen.”

“Kitchen, yes. Poorly ventilated enclosed space full of cereal boxes, soup cans, and cat food? No.”

Nasir narrowed his eyes in a way that did actually scare Duro a little bit. He remembered that look from every argument he’d ever witnessed between his brother and Nasir. He’d learned to fear that look by-proxy. Duro checked his watch again. 9:45. Chadara wouldn’t be in for another fifteen minutes. No one would hear the bloodcurdling screams of his murder. 

Nasir laughed. “Calm your shit, Duro; I’m not going to hurt you.”

“That’s what all the kindly men say before they kidnap you,” Duro argued. He laughed at the truly disgusted look on Nasir’s face. It took them ages to get this comfortable with each other; Duro wouldn’t ever forget how much of an asshole Nasir was to Agron at first and Nasir _knew_ Duro would never forget and respected his feelings on the matter. You didn’t fuck with family, especially not with the connection between Duro and Agron. He never tried to excuse his action; Nasir was good with the apologies though and he’d made Agron happy more often than he made him sad. After that first awkward year though, they’d discovered they made much better friends than enemies. Combining forces helped to keep Agron under control. 

“Agron feels guilty about maybe causing a disagreement between you and Auctus, thanks to Donar’s revelation of the mountain house. He’s too chickenshit to meddle in your love life now.”

“Clearly you don’t have this same problem,” Duro said. The mountain house thing really wasn’t a big deal. Sure Duro was an asshole who liked holding that tidbit over Auctus’ head, but the fact was Auctus had kind of forgotten about his home outside the city. He hadn’t _needed_ it since they worked all their shit out. 

“Shut the fuck up, jackass, I’m trying to be your friggin’ romance tutor over here,” Nasir said.

Duro wrinkled his nose. “For an author you’re shit with words.”

Nasir clenched his hands before he closed his eyes as if the sight of Duro was painful. “Duro, we’re offering to take Moose and that damn pigeon for the weekend so you and Auctus can do whatever the hell you want without worrying about bird seed and canine potty breaks.”

“Oh,” Duro said. He was kind of touched, sort of, in that warm and fuzzy way of other people thinking about their needs. Still it just wouldn’t feel right without Moose and yeah, even Archimedes. They’d spend the whole time tense and looking for the two who were missing. 

“That’s uh…that’s real nice, Nasir. We might take you up on it later if some emergency pops out, but we’ve sort of developed our own holiday traditions with canine and avian specialties included.”

Nasir smirked. “You’ve gone and got domesticated on us.”

Duro laughed in pride. “All on my own, too. Life finally ripped the training wheels off.” He patted Nasir’s shoulder. “It’s appreciated, really. Now, get the hell out of my shop and back home before Agron calls in a panic thinking you’ve been abducted by fairies or something.”

Nasir grimaced. “We do have to start limiting his SyFy-channel viewing.”

 

**************************

Two days before Valentine’s, Duro was having another odd morning. Auctus had been giving him _looks_ ever since they stumbled out of bed. Not unkind looks, just somewhere in between _today we’re going to put plaster of Paris over your abdomen_ and _there’s this new fusion restaurant I want to try out but know the night will end in us buying hot dogs from a street vendor but I still want to see you in nice clothes anyway_. Duro was starting to get paranoid when Auctus finally decided to speak up between servings of pancakes and turkey bacon.

“Do you have any vacation time coming up soon?”

Duro looked up from his crossword and raised a brow. “That depends?”

“On?” Auctus asked.

“If you plan on whisking me away to the Greek countryside and dumping me over a cliff because your Yaya will take one look at me and slap you for your horrible life choices.”

Auctus rolled his eyes, a trait he blamed on Duro, and stole the last of the turkey bacon before answering. “Ever since you cut your hair, Yaya thinks you’re quite the handsome young man, even if your taste in clothes leaves something to be desired”

“How does she know?” Duro narrowed his eyes as he glanced around the apartment. “You’re creepy with your stealth picture and video taking, you know that, right?

Auctus shook his head even as he slid his cold feet on top of Duro’s warm ones. “She wanted to see Moose and you were in the frame. Stop being so paranoid; I only videotaped you sleeping once and that was for references on a piece and with your permission.”

“Which you showed to Gannicus who then put it up on YouTube,” Duro said. He had kids coming into the shop for days making little snorting noises at him. Friggin’ snotty-nosed punk kids with no respect for their vinyl dealers.

“You’re adorable when you snuffle in your sleep,” Auctus said. “Honestly, though, any time?”

Duro didn’t know if he liked where this was going. He kicked Auctus’ feet off his own and tapped his feet in annoyance. “Have you been talking to Nasir? Is he playing research for a murder mystery? Are you helping him?”

Auctus rested his feet on top of Duro’s again to keep him in place. “Yes. Probably, being married to your brother. And not for the murder plot, no. I just thought it’d be good if we went away for the weekend _with_ our furry and feathery kids. You know the streets are going to be clogged at night with everyone running to the bistros, bakeries, flower shops, and boutiques.”

There were few things Duro hated more in life than cheap flowers and cheaper candy. Clogged streets full of people not from this neighborhood, his turf, coming in for a night and disrespecting it pretty much topped that list. He leaned forward and linked his fingers through Auctus’ own.

“I believe something can be negotiated. My brother has scarred me for life, after all.”

Auctus nodded in approval. “Work that angle when you see him today and try to get a week off.”

Duro tugged Auctus closer. “Fuck it, I’ll get two.”


	8. How Do I Get You Alone

Starting a long weekend on a Wednesday was probably a cheat, but at least Duro’s boss was understanding. Well, as a boss he was understanding; as a big brother he was an overprotective jackass who was delaying their departure. 

“If we wait much longer for Agron’s required inspection, he’s going to be the reason we get caught in a possible blizzard,” Auctus said. He didn’t sound pissed, just that tired sort of resignation that crept into the voices of all significant others who got involved with a Frei. 

Duro rested his head on Auctus’ shoulder as they waited in the lobby. One hand was held in Auctus’ own while the other clutched Moose’s leash. Even Archimedes was squawking in a bored, annoyed manner from his cage while they counted the minutes. 

“I know he’s a pain in the ass, but he means well,” Duro said. 

“He stole my car,” Auctus muttered.

“Borrowed for a last minute check-up by Attius, who damn well knows his cars.” He tightened his hold on Auctus’ hand. “It’s either humor him now or have him on the phone with me the entire drive.”

Auctus pressed a kiss to Duro’s temple. “I really don’t mind,” he said. “I understand the need to double check everything. You lack a certain sense of self-survival.”

“Fuck you,” Duro sing-songed just as Agron pulled up. The fucker had the car washed. Only his brother. Only _ever_ his brother.

“I’m so sorry,” Nasir mouthed as Duro pushed open the lobby door. 

Duro shrugged. There was nothing to be done about Agron. It was better to humor him than try and hold him back. 

“Is my car up to your standards now?” Auctus asked. “I’d like to get the bags loaded and be on the road some time before Tuesday.”

Agron frowned. “We had to top off your anti-freeze and had the tires rotated just ‘cause. I didn’t trust your spare, so I traded with Attius for a new one. I bought some non-perishables just in case the power goes out. There are two cases of water, three new flashlights, five packs of batteries, my extra set of road flares, some blankets in case you don’t have enough or moths or raccoons ate them all.”

Nasir put his hand over Agron’s mouth. “I tried to draw the line at disposable cellphones, but I eventually got him to settle for one instead of four.” He used his free arm to reach back in the car. “After he went all Safety Inspector, I decided you needed something fun.” He held out a small gift bag decorated with glitter and hearts. 

Duro placed Moose’s leash into Auctus’ already extended hand. He pushed aside the pink tissue paper to find a…oh fuck no.

“Really?” Duro asked as he pulled out the headband.

“Love Bug Moose,” Agron yelled from behind Nasir’s hand.

“Don’t you have cats to torture with this?” Duro asked even as Moose pawed at his foot for her newest accessory.

“They’d kill me,” Nasir said. He snatched the headband from Duro’s hands and placed it on Moose’s head. The series of pictures that followed really shouldn’t have surprised Duro. 

Duro hoped his disgusted face showed up in at least half of them. His attention went back to the bag which still felt pretty weighed down for tissue paper. “What the hell else did you put in here?”

“Lube,” Agron said. 

Auctus laughed, but he clearly didn’t know Agron’s serious nonchalant tones yet. It took a good four years to get there. Nasir even needed Duro to translate some times. Now, Duro pleadingly looked at Nasir. 

“I tried to stop him,” Nasir said. “This is the restrained version. I had to give the poor girl at Target a whole cart of put-backs.”

Duro wanted to argue that Nasir was clearly the enabler behind of all this, but he was distracted by Auctus bending down to secure Archimedes’ cage in the backseat.

“See, they’ll need it,” Agron argued.

“Agron,” Duro and Nasir both hissed. 

Auctus straightened up and looked at all them with confusion. He shook his head. “You three weirdoes say your goodbyes. I’m going to take Moose on one last walk.”

“Get coffee,” Duro yelled after him. He turned back to his brothers. “You fuckers are insane, but thank you. If we somehow stumble into the next Ice Age, at least we’ll be prepared.”

Agron nodded. “That’s all I’m saying.” He reached forward and pulled Duro into a hug hard enough to crack his ribs. It wasn’t often they were separated by more than fifteen miles unless Duro was on a tour. Even then, Agron worked it out to visit Duro as often as he could; calling in favors from people he trusted enough just to make sure the store didn’t burn down. 

Duro didn’t hold the protectiveness against him. He was just as bad when situations were reversed. “Sorry to leave you alone shelling out all those Barry White records tomorrow.”

Agron shrugged. “You’ve covered me enough in the past. At least we don’t have to sell fucking bouquets and cheap-ass candy.”

“You Germans are chocolate snobs,” Nasir said. 

“Nasir, you like those cheap Easter bunnies that are probably made of lead paint and asbestos. _Everyone_ is a chocolate snob to you,” Duro said. He wiggled out of Agron’s arms to tackle-hug Nasir. “We still love you though. It’s like your one non-pretentious habit.”

Nasir scoffed. “I’m not pretentious.”

“You eat french fries with a fork, love,” Agron said. 

“Because you put cheez wiz, sour cream, and bits of crumbled bacon on them. Who eats that shit with their bare hands?”

“Everyone who is not a pretentious fuck,” Auctus said. He’d returned with coffee, Moose, and baked goods. “Pietros sends his love and his banana bread.”

“His or Barca’s?” Agron asked.

“What’s the difference?” Auctus asked.

Agron frowned. “Barca uses that Splenda shit. Pietros goes for the real stuff like Donar taught him.” 

Auctus held a paper bag out. “It’s Pietros’. Are the goodbyes all done or do you need another moment to weep at this time of your parting?”

Nasir grimaced. “Please don’t encourage them. They re-enacted the end of _Casablanca_ before we left on our honeymoon. We almost missed the flight.”

Agron kissed Duro’s forehead. “Here’s looking at you, kid.” He patted Auctus’ shoulder. “Be safe. Call me after the first hour or I will hunt you down.”

Duro didn’t get a little choked up at all when they slid into the car and Agron waved them off, and even if he did, Auctus, Moose, and Archimedes were kind enough to keep quiet. 

*******************************

The drive would take about six hours with all rest stops and shitty weather conditions accounted for in their itinerary. They’d decided to split it up to three-by-three, with Duro taking the first half and Auctus taking over when it came time to navigate the twists and turns of mountain roads. For some odd reason, he didn’t trust Duro to handle that part without driving them off a cliff. You share one tiny story about hydroplaning with your life partner and get branded as a shitty driver forever. 

Duro waited until they were out of the paved cow paths this city dared to call streets until he relaxed. He fucking hated driving in the city and white knuckled the ten-and-two like no one’s business. The interstate was his friggin’ salvation. He saw Auctus in his peripheral vision, trying hard not to laugh as he patted Moose’s head from where she’d popped up in the space between the seats. 

“You okay?” Auctus asked.

Duro nodded. “Shut up and read your e-book,” he said, lifting a hand off the wheel to point to the tablet. “I converted some of Nasir’s fan fiction for you. He’s left _Game of Thrones_ behind since he got outed. The start of a Sam Vimes series is in there.”

Auctus laughed. “What happened to supposedly not telling me Nasir’s deep dark secret?”

Duro smirked. “He’d understands I had it tortured out of me.” Duro’s legs twitched at the memory. That was a _hell_ of a good afternoon when Auctus was determined to find out what made Duro laugh so hard he cried. 

“Mind back on the road,” Auctus advised. He reached forward to turn the radio on and Duro slapped his hand away. “What the fuck?”

“I’ve made us a mixed cd. That was the height of romantic expression in your heyday, right?” Duro asked. He reached over Auctus to root in the glove compartment.

“For the love of god, pay attention to the tractor trailers in front of us,” Auctus said as he gently pushed Duro’s hand away. “I’ll find it.”

“You’re a bossy co-pilot,” Duro said. He was having fun with this; Auctus had slight control issues and he’d never quite traveled with Duro over a long distance. Duro was actually a pretty damn safe driver, but he couldn’t help playing with the nervous fucks who sat beside him for the ride, thinking Duro’s general personality spilled over to his driving tactics; it saved their asses the one time they hydroplaned and he was a friggin’ swerve-master. It took him years to finally break Agron. It was time Auctus got the same treatment. 

Auctus ducked his head as he pulled out the stack of cds Duro had shoved in the glove compartment. He didn’t take the bait and Duro would’ve frowned if it wasn’t for the slight clenching of Auctus’ jaw that meant he was trying really hard not to speak. He still cautioned his words around Duro sometimes. Duro couldn’t blame him for that, but he hoped one day the hesitation would fade. This was for life; he knew that now, and even though it could still make him shake with the power of that revelation, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Found it yet old man or do we need to get your glasses out?” Duro asked. 

Auctus popped a blank cd into the player and shook his head when the first notes of Heart’s _Tall, Dark Handsome Stranger_ started. 

“All these cracks about my age don’t exactly reflect well on you, you know,” Auctus said. 

“Of course they do,” Duro said. “I have good taste.”

****************************

Duro walked Moose around the parking lot bushes of a Dunkin’ Donuts in the middle of fucking nowhere. He swore to god his ears were already popping from the higher elevation. He went to the car and pulled out Moose’s little portable food and water bowls. He lifted the curtain on Archimedes’ birdcage to make sure he was still alive and got a _fuck-you_ coo in response. 

“Caw caw motherfucker to you too,” he said. He let the rat with wings go back to sleep. He leaned against the car while Moose chowed down and they both waited for Auctus to return with food and coffee. 

It was beautiful here, set far from the exit road to the highway with trees all around. It still felt like a serial killer’s dumping ground because _no one_ was around, but hey, at least Duro had a few disposable cell phones to call for 911. He’d found a second one shoved underneath the driver’s seat with a third hidden where sunglasses normally went. He shook his head at the thought of his brother. Agron had always been over protective. He’d just gotten worse the more he settled down in life. He was going to be the most over-protective dad ever. Duro couldn’t wait. They all knew it was coming; it was only a matter of _when_.

Moose yipped in delight which could only mean she’d spotted Auctus. Duro tightened his hold on her leash as she tried to make a break for it. She damn near wrenched his arm out. Moose was well trained, but hell; Duro couldn’t blame her for wanting to tackle Auctus. He’d done it more than a few times himself. 

“Let me guess, all the donuts are red, white, and pink,” Duro said. 

Auctus nodded as he rested the bags and drinks on top of the car. He unwound Moose’s leash from Duro’s hand and soothed the raw skin there with a quick kiss. “Or heart-shaped. It is Valentine’s Day tomorrow.”

“Because nothing says love like pink frosting,” Duro mocked. He put the rest of Moose’s food away and dumped out the water bowl before grabbing Moose up and hauling her into the backseat. God, she was getting so friggin’ huge. She still had some growing to do which sort of terrified Duro on days like today. 

Auctus, the jackass, just sat back and watched, keeping Moose’s leash out of the tangle of human and canine limbs as he sipped his coffee. Duro knew this was payback for his joke about seeing a ghost dog on the road earlier. 

“Remember, if I pull my back out, your weekend plans could go to shit,” Duro said.

“Better you than me,” Auctus replied. 

Well, fuck, he did have a point there. 

He straightened up and dug through the bag for his tuna salad sandwich and cursed the bullshit that was no meat on Ash Wednesday. There was no way he was eating pasta and red sauce in the car; he had a hatred for McDonald’s attempts at fish sandwiches; he didn’t trust non-homemade grilled cheese sandwiches; and Auctus would bitch forever if they ate at a Pizza Hut. He needed to eat _something_ though. His eyes were starting to twitch watching the lines on the road.

Auctus cupped Duro’s cheek. “You look tired, little chickadee. I’ll take over.”

Duro shrugged. “I mean, we said we’d split it 50-50. I can go a bit longer.”

Auctus shook his head. “I’ve made this drive half-asleep on my own. I can get us the rest of the way. Besides, your interesting interpretation of the speed limit shaved at least an hour off our time.” He brushed his lips across Duro’s, tasting faintly of bacon, ham, and the fucking smugness of Greek Orthodox Lent not coming for another month. 

Once they got in the car and settled with required seat adjustments for different heights, Duro slapped Auctus’ hand when he attempted to turn the radio on again.

“The cd is done,” Auctus said.

Duro pulled out another disc from the stack. “That, dear Auctus, was only volume one.”

The look of horror on Auctus’ face as Journey’s _Separate Ways_ started was totally worth the hours it took to make the seven-volume set. 

*****************************

The sudden lack of movement and sound of tires on road woke Duro up. Or it could’ve been the round of flashes. Either way, he groggily blinked his eyes open to find them in a store’s parking lot with Moose snuggled over him. 

“Are we there yet?” Duro croaked out.

“Almost,” Auctus said as he slid his camera back in its case. He smoothly stepped out of the car as if his legs wouldn’t dare seize up after hours of driving. Fucking dancers and their fucking endurance. 

“So not fair,” Duro said.

Auctus ducked his head back inside. “We’ll be there soon. Just one more stop for fresh fish and perishables.”

Duro tried to nudge Moose off; she was having none of it. “I think I’m stuck,” he admitted. 

Auctus whistled and she immediately perked up, crawling over the emergency brake to jump at Auctus. Duro got a back paw to his windpipe as she flailed. 

“Our furry child is abusing me,” he complained. 

“If you get out of the car, I’ll kiss it and make it better,” Auctus promised. He already had Moose out and walking the perimeter for a bathroom break, while texting someone on his phone.

Duro could barely keep his eyes opened. He looked to Archimedes in the back seat who quietly cooed at him.

“Word, my feathery friend, word.”

He wasn’t sure quite how he found himself stumbling next to Auctus and Moose inside a fancy country store that apparently allowed dogs, but he was there. Auctus was scanning the store as if he planned to meet someone. 

Duro rested his head on the broad expanse of Auctus’ back. “Problem?” he mumbled into the fabric of his coat.

“Just looking for our proprietor,” Auctus said. He tugged Duro around to rest against this side. “Tired?”

“I need about four hours more of that nap,” Duro admitted. They’d woken up at five am. They usually _ended_ their nights at that time. He breathed in the smell of Auctus’ woodsy cologne and damn near purred at the clever fingers which massaged the skin low on his scalp.

“We’ll be at the house soon. I already called the caretaker yesterday to change the linens and air the place out,” Auctus said.

 _Caretaker_ one of those titles that implied money. “Aren’t you special,” Duro said.

“It gives a retired woman a job,” Auctus said. He rang the bell on the desk and finally, signs of life came from the back room. 

A man came rushing out, pulling a shirt on over his bare chest and fuck, just what kind of place were they running here?

“Gives a new meaning to Chippendale wood,” Duro muttered. 

Auctus pinched his ass in response, but it was clear he was hiding a smile.

“Sorry,” the man said in a smooth, deep voice, “didn’t expect any customers.” His smile, somehow, got larger when he spotted them. “Holy shit, Auctus Housiadas, I thought you died, man.” He held his hand out which Auctus eagerly took. “I haven’t seen you in, what? A year?”

“About that,” Auctus agreed. “You look well, Castus.”

“Cactus?” Duro asked.

“Cas _tus_ ,” the man corrected. “Are you a new protégé or something?”

Duro looked up at Auctus. “You bring all your protégés up here?”

Auctus shook his head. “Only Pietros when he was trying his hand at photography. Castus, this is Duro, he’s—”

“The closest thing he’s ever going to get to a spouse, so help him god,” Duro supplied.

“I was going to say _mine_ , but that about sums it up,” Auctus agreed. 

“This is Duro?” Castus asked. “The one who inspired that glassblowing series?” He held his hand out to Duro this time. 

Duro took it and found himself forcibly pulled into a hug. It probably would’ve bothered anyone not raised in an overly-affectionate family of bear huggers. Duro lightly patted his back before he escaped.

“Uh, hi,” he said as he moved his clothes back to their original position.

“You,” Castus said pointed at him, “you were the inspiration to get this jackass to start working with glass again. Liscus and I tried to bribe him for _months_.”

“Liscus?” Duro asked. “You got enough -us’ around here?”

Auctus had that look on his face that meant explanations would come once they weren’t in public. 

“We want to get up to the house before the snow inevitably starts,” Auctus said. “I was just here to see if you had any fresh fish to sell?”

“For you, anything,” Castus said. “Do you need supplies in case the power goes out too?”

“No, on that we’re more than good,” Auctus muttered. 

************************

Duro wasn’t exactly expecting Abe Lincoln’s log cabin, but a mountain house McMansion also wasn’t on the list. 

“It’s a largely open floor plan,” Auctus said when he spotted Duro’s face. “The whole basement and the third floor are studio spaces.”

“Uh-huh,” Duro said. He thought of mountain houses as quaint little things where people drank hot chocolate and basically did all that camping shit minus the wolves and bears. He didn’t expect something large enough that _surely_ rooms could be rented out. He patted Auctus’ thigh. “Remember that time we had that discussion about shared finances and I said I never wanted to get more than the basic joint account for living expenses because the thought of how much money you potentially have would make me break out in hives? We’re still going to keep doing that, okay?”

Auctus laid a hand on top of Duro’s own. “Okay.” His thumb rubbed circles into the sensitive skin of Duro’s wrist. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking fabulous,” Duro said. “Just, you know, slight moment of realization that we’re at your mountain house in a gated community probably surrounded by a bunch of rich assholes who will see me and think I’m robbing the place.”

“They really won’t,” Auctus aid. “I picked this place for a reason. It’s mostly artists and art patrons. This village is full of people in the summer and fall. You pretty much fit right in.”

“Even with the holes in my shirt?”

“Especially with those,” Auctus promised. 

Duro bit his lip and finally asked the question that had been percolating in his mind. “Even though Castus looks like he should be on a Times Square billboard modeling Calvin Klein?”

Auctus grimaced. “Do you want to have this conversation now or in the house?”

“Now,” Duro said. He wasn’t stupid and he knew, obviously, he wasn’t the only man after Barca. He also knew that Auctus always talked about the serious things at once, but kept the insignificant things hidden. It meant Castus was a whim, not a lost-love. They had greeted each other like old friends who knew their bodies, but not their hearts. Duro was curious more than anything else; he just didn’t want any possible bad thoughts to taint his first experience of walking through the house that was essentially Auctus’ art sanctuary.

Auctus pulled into the garage before he continued. The car was silent, cutting off the strains of _More Than a Feeling_ when he took the keys out of the ignition. 

“I knew Castus back when Barca and I were still dating. There was always a flirtation there; he’s an attractive man, but I never felt an urge to be with him. A few years after everything ended, when I was lonely and confused, Castus was a good friend. He’s the type of guy who won’t settle down until he meets the one. He still respected me enough not to make a move until a year after I had a slight emotional breakdown in the backroom of his store.”

“You never wanted to try and be the one _for_ him?” Duro asked.

Auctus actually blushed, he fucking blushed and Duro didn’t know how to handle that. “What is it?” he asked.

Auctus fiddled with his keys. “I was kind of already infatuated with this loudmouth kid who worked in the building next to me. Castus was a good distraction; we were a good distraction for each other, but it didn’t exactly exorcise the demon that had wormed his way under my skin.”

Duro couldn’t really breathe and this time it had nothing to do with Moose crushing his lungs. “Just _how_ long have you wanted me, in total?”

Auctus looked up and met his eyes. “Five years,” he admitted. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Duro muttered. 

“I _told_ you when we had our _pause_ that I’d waited for you longer than you realized.”

Five fucking years ago, Duro couldn’t believe it. Five fucking years ago, if only he’d known that the artist who occasionally painted on his fire escape in the alley next to _Bleat Beats_ wanted him he could’ve avoided the whole fucking Glaber fiasco. Five fucking years—wait.

“Just how much of the artwork displayed in this house has me as a subject?” Duro asked.

Auctus dropped his gaze. “I, um, had a lot of it moved around to storage. I didn’t want to freak you out?”

“Your crazy stalker tendencies should have me running from a situation that is clearly going to turn into _Misery_ , but I kind of want you to fuck my brains out the minute we get this car unpacked and the animal children settled, so the freak out is going to have to wait.” He dug his fingers into Auctus’ thigh with intent. “Just so you know.”

Auctus nodded. “I think I can live with that.”

 

********************************

Valentine’s Day morning dawned bright and early and really, really fucking bright. Duro tried to bury himself in the unfamiliar pillows that already smelt like him and Auctus, but he couldn’t with that much light in the bedroom. He lifted his head to find an epic fuck-ton of snow on the ground and an empty bedside. He could smell pancakes though, so Auctus hadn’t been eaten by a Bumble yet. 

Duro slipped out of the bed and almost fell flat on his face. He wasn’t used to a bed raised so high from the ground. Luckily he caught himself before he could start off Valentine’s Day with a broken nose. Still wouldn’t be his worse on record if he had, but he really did promise Ma no more possible arrests for the next five years until his probation cleared. You get in _one_ major fight to defend your brother and brother-in-law’s honor and boom, your mother thinks you’re up there with friggin’ Al Capone.

He tugged on Auctus’ sweatpants before stumbling down the stairs to the kitchen. He didn’t like this stairs required to get food bullshit, even if the mountain house itself was _pretty_. Melitta had obviously decorated it, her favorite accent hints were in the colors and furniture, but it was still distinctly Auctus. His art was _everywhere_ , be it in a pile of old photo negatives or a stack of half-finished canvases. Even the first piece of pottery he ever made, an ashtray for his grandpa from when he was seven, sat in a prized place on a shelf with a few of his awards. It was a side of Auctus that didn’t see the light often; a sign of what Auctus would be if he settled for life in suburbia. 

Duro was still really fucking warmed about what it meant that Auctus hadn’t needed this space in a year. Even Melitta said his output of projects had increased with a steady quality. It was the closest she had ever come to saying Duro was good for Auctus. Duro paused for a moment to take in the tabletop full of photographs. There was Kore with a missing front tooth, clinging to a lanky Auctus, with a tiny Diona and a tinier Naevia at their sides, with Ancient Greek ruins in the background. There was a photo of Auctus, in costume, after his first principal dancer performance for a major company. There was a picture of the old gang, Oenomaus, Melitta, Gannicus, Barca, and Auctus, all younger and a little drunk, in suits at Melitta's graduate school graduation. There was a picture of Duro and Auctus together, one of their first, taken by Pietros as they lounged on what had come to be _their_ park bench. Auctus hadn’t been up here since before last Christmas. It meant so much fucking that that picture remained in the bunch. 

Save for Archimedes on his perch, the kitchen was empty. A covered plate with Duro’s name on a post-it was the only thing on the table. The happy barks of Moose drew his attention to the back porch. Auctus was standing out in the yard, camera at the ready, documenting Moose’s first experience with a large snowfall. He was in flannel and in that moment, Duro really fucking understand Nasir’s obsession with the shirts. Duro slipped on his shoes and a coat before joining them outside. He sat on the steps and started to loudly hum _The Lumberjack Song_

“Except I sleep all day and work all night,” Auctus said. 

“And that’s the only part of the song that doesn’t fit you, of course,” Duro said. He winked. “Not that I can blame you. Your mom’s hot.” He wasn’t fast enough to dodge the snowball thrown his way, but even Duro could admit he deserved that one. 

He dusted the wet snow off his jacket and whistled for Moose to come join him. She greeted him by bowling him over while Auctus laughed his ass off.

“We’re getting a divorce,” Duro yelled from under Moose’s weight.

Auctus suddenly loomed over him and leaned down to kiss Duro’s forehead. “Whatever you say, little chickadee. Come inside once you’re done playing with the kid. You need to eat your breakfast.”

“This is not how romantic Valentine’s weekends are supposed to go,” Duro muttered. 

Auctus just pulled out his camera and took another picture. “It is in this family.”


	9. A Thousand Words

Auctus Housiadas could not believe his life had come to this; where once he was a principal dancer among a famous company, now he was a relatively unknown photographer taking shots in a crowded all-ages club for some indie band sprung out of the local college scene. It was packed in here, but as good a place as any to practice. He took a few test shots, and adjusted the settings on his camera. He’d decided to go with black and white tonight; it just felt more fitting, even if it fell under all the clichés in the world.

He took a few shots of the crowd, attention caught by a group of loud, laughing teenagers who had claimed a whole corner. One had climbed on the shoulders of another, and their friends cheered them on in their juvenile delinquency.

Auctus shook his head. If only he could be that young again.

“Remember, mom said if you break me, you buy me, Ag!” the one who perched on the shoulders of his supposed-brother claimed. He had such a wicked smile on his face, bright even in the dim lights of the shitty club, that Auctus had to take a picture of misspent youth in action. 

 

*******************

“Moose, that is not a toy,” Auctus said as he went chasing after his rebellious furry child. She’d been like this ever since Duro left for a Frei Brother Weekend. Auctus wasn’t exactly happy about it either, but he wasn’t running around the apartment building to punish anyone who wasn’t Duro. She’d just grabbed one of Auctus’ camera straps and scampered down two flights of stairs. Auctus was so not in the mood for this much cardio. He felt the cool rush of victory as she darted into the studio’s office. Auctus slammed the door shut before she could get out again. Of course, the momentum sent him toppling in the small space, and he landed on the futon hard. One of the small storage canisters fell into in his lap when his shoulders hit the wall. 

Moose emerged from under the futon to lick his hand. He absently patted her heard as he realized the canisters weren’t just there for decoration. He’d let Melitta, Naevia, and Diona do their worst when he bought half the building to share with Gannicus. He always assumed these were decorative, but the rattling sound inside told a different story. Auctus pried the lid open and found two memory cards. 

“What in the hell,” he muttered. He hadn’t used this style in ten years, at the very least. He lightly shoved Moose off his feet as he found one of the readers and pulled it up on his computer. It was a round of amateurish black and white shots from some club. Auctus couldn’t even remember the name; it was torn down nine years ago to make way for a Starbucks. He couldn’t remember the name of the band either. He laughed at his early attempts at being what he thought was artistic when he scrolled to a picture that made him freeze.

Duro, still practically a baby, was perched on Agron’s shoulders. Baby-fat still clung around his cheeks. The hair had been flat-ironed straight. There was no nose-ring, no ink on the thin arms. He still had that _Bouncing Souls_ t-shirt though. It was small on Duro now, back then it was like a tent. His smile was exactly the same; bright as a fucking star in the middle of a dreary shithole. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Auctus said. He turned to Moose. “He can never know about this; I’ll never live it down.”

Moose, ever the supportive one, wagged her tail.

 

*********************

Auctus had just returned from an unsuccessful stay in the mountains and all he wanted to do was sleep. He’d been stalled on just about everything recently. He didn’t know what it was; most of him _really_ hoped it had nothing to do with buried feelings from Barca marrying Pietros because that would be an asshole move on five different levels. A tiny ounce of regret, sure, but not to the point where he was going to let that fuck up their friendship. He’d been one of the handful of witnesses at their ceremony. It was one of the most peaceful, and moving, things he’d ever attended. He wasn’t going to let some stupid voice creeping up from the back of his head ruin the memory, and gift, of seeing Barca and Pietros that fucking happy during _their_ moment. 

He’d made the long drive back to the city on sleep deprivation and coffee. He needed to be asleep right now. The new neighbors on the other side of the alley had a different idea. There was yelling and cursing in at least three different languages. That wasn’t what piqued Auctus’ interest. There was a laugh, male from the sound, rich and so teasing. It echoed off the brick walls of the alleyway and kept filling Auctus’ apartment. 

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Auctus said. There was only Archimedes hooting response to answer him. Auctus got up to close his balcony doors while giving his _I’m an Old Man; Get Off My Lawn_ stare number five, when he got a good look at the pack of hooligans below. 

Fuck, he remembered being that young. Granted, he was around a bunch of dancers and people associated with the prestigious dance company he worked for, but still, he could see shades of his younger self in the group below. Thanks to Gannicus’ mouth, they had just as much cursing too. 

He found his laughing culprit as a woman with wavy golden hair slammed him into the wall. He laughed again, shaking a head of unfortunate white boy dreds, as his body met with the brick. It made Auctus fear for the kids’ sense of survival. 

“Long live _Bleat Beats_ ,” the kid yelled to the approval of all.

Ah, so Old Frei’s grandsons had finally taken over the shop from their uncle. Auctus ducked back inside to grab one of his cameras for a quick round of shots. This part of street history should be documented. 

He leaned on the balcony bar, and fiddled around with the camera settings. The heat of the warm spring day felt good on his back. He almost fumbled the camera in surprise when he heard a wolf-whistle. He looked down and met a pair of dark, teasing eyes staring up at him. The laughing culprit, of fucking course.

Auctus raised his camera and took the shot.

*********************

There was a stack of Auctus’ photography portfolios documenting the last twenty-or-so years on this street laid out on the floor. Pietros was combing through them for a public history project. Auctus would’ve gladly helped, even without the threatening phone call from Barca. 

Pietros was having a hell of a time marking and noting the change in street style and city improvement projects over the past two decades. He had a stack of blackmail photos against Barca (Auctus’ first subject when he fiddled around with cameras while he still danced), and more than enough for his report. Auctus didn’t see a need to stop him though, even if Pietros had his own photographs from his time spent working on this block.

“You really prefer black and white shots for Duro, don’t you?” Pietros asked.

Auctus looked up from where he was adjusting Moose’s new collar (a sparkly purple one with a pink stripe through the center), and leaned over Pietros’ shoulder to see why he’d asked such a question.

“Holy shit, I almost forgot about that one,” Auctus said. “That’s from when they took over the store.”

Pietros gaped at him.

“What?” Auctus asked.

“Dude, you took this a couple of years before you guys dated,” Pietros said. “Wow, you’re kind of a creep.”

“ _He_ was the one who whistled up at me,” Auctus argued. Pietros didn’t look convinced and Auctus hung his head. “Don’t tell him. He’ll never let me live it down. He _knows_ , but he doesn’t, you know, know.”

“You’re so fucked up,” Pietros said.

Auctus just sipped his coffee and did not disagree.

**********************

“Duro, did you get lost?” Auctus stopped short as he entered their bedroom. 

Moose was on top of Duro’s chest. They both slept soundly, lulled by the rhythmic pounding of the Nor’easter outside. He was supposed to give a private tour of his studio with Titus Batiatus in a half-hour and had sent Duro upstairs to find one of his nice ties. Apparently the rumpled sheets of their soft bed had been too much of a temptation for both man and dog. One of Auctus’ ties was still clutched in Duro’s hand.

Auctus carefully slipped the silk out of his grip and pressed a kiss to Duro’s forehead, then rubbed a hand down Moose’s belly. It’d been a stressful day of Auctus busting everyone’s ass to make the studio look as pristine as possible. Titus was one of his oldest supporters; it was like trying to impress his grandfather. Duro was supposed to join them, but he’d more than earned the rest. Before he slipped out Auctus _had_ to take a picture of them snuggled together. 

He was just helping Titus take his coat off, and store his hat and umbrella, when the elevator dinged. 

“Gannicus decided to show his face?” Titus asked. 

Auctus shook his head. “No, he’s gone on a trip.” He almost stumbled in surprise when Duro came out with Moose. Moose wore her fancy pink collar with the rhinestone skull-and-crossbones and damn near pranced as her rhinestone leash sparkled in the atrium lights. It was Duro that almost made Auctus’ knees go out. He was wearing _actual_ trousers, that fit perfectly, with a friggin’ blazer. There was still a ratty t-shirt underneath, and he didn’t bother to take his nose-ring out, but it was the most polished Auctus had _ever_ seen him. 

“You should’ve woken us up,” Duro said as he pecked Auctus’ cheek.

Titus grinned at them. “Auctus, I assume this is your young man?”

“Yes,” Auctus said. He cupped the back of Duro’s neck. “Titus Batiatus, please meet Duro Frei.”

“And Moose,” Duro said as he took Titus’ hand.

“Moose,” Titus said with a laugh. “I should’ve expected as much after what he named that pigeon.”

Duro didn’t bother to claim responsibility for the name, just gestured to the elevator. “Shall we?”

“Gladly,” Titus said.

Auctus subtly ran his hand down the soft fabric covering Duro’s back as they turned. “How?” he whispered.

“Melitta and Barca,” Duro said. 

 

*******************

Auctus smiled as he sorted through a recent stash of photographs on his computer. He was looking for some vague idea of a special birthday project. He figured if he started now, two months before the fact, he might be able to finish on time. Nothing was quite working for him, and he was tempted to scour the massive amounts of candid prints Naevia forced him to make the other week for her current scrapbook venture. 

“You better be indecent when I get up there,” was yelled at him from the balcony right when he pulled the stack out.

Auctus frowned and walked outside to stare down at Duro. “I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to yell things like that near a school.”

Duro shrugged. “No jury would convict me.”

“Why aren’t you taking lunch at the store?” Auctus asked. 

“I’ll tell you when I get inside,” Duro said. He blew a kiss before dashing around the corner. Auctus wanted to roll his eyes, he honestly did, but he was too fucking charmed. 

He went to the kitchen and prepared two plates of leftovers. They had dinner at Barca’s the other night, and Auctus was pretty sure Duro wanted to marry the green bean casserole. Moose wasn’t as much of a fan, and she stayed in the patch of sunlight she’d found for her nap. 

“What, no door-to-door service?” Duro asked when he finally opened the door. 

Auctus solemnly nodded. “I am sorry to say the love has gone out of our relationship. I no longer open the doors for you, and Moose stays asleep upon your entry.”

Duro laughed low as he leaned over the counter and met Auctus for a kiss. “I knew I should’ve kept my chastity belt on until I got in the will.” He walked over to Auctus’ desk and flipped through the photos. He pulled one out and sighed. “You’re such a creep. It’s a good thing I’m so ridiculously in love with you, or else we’d need to have some serious talks about this photography compulsion.” 

Auctus looked at the picture he held as he carried their plates to the small table outside. It showed Duro and Moose snuggled up together. “That was a good night,” Auctus said.

“Yeah, it was,” Duro agreed. He wasn’t insincere, but he was subdued.

“What’s up?” Auctus asked.

Duro dug around in his food for a bit before he answered. “Agron and Nasir had the kid talk again. It didn’t go well; now Agron’s in the backroom ranting to Mira, and from the texts he’s sent, Nasir is doing the same to Pietros.”

Ever since Christmas Nasir and Agron had been toying with the idea of adoption and surrogacy. They were in a financial place to do such; it was the emotional cost that was driving conflict between the two.

“Well, Nasir _is_ young,” Auctus said.

Duro shook his head. “No, Nasir’s the one who is _all_ for it, especially with Saxa being genuine in her offer. Agron’s the one who is arguing that Saxa is reacting badly to her break-up with Chadara; that Nasir’s jumping at this just because Saxa is so adamant about it; and that five years down the line Nasir’s going to regret being tied to some jackass who runs a record store, and their kid who will have the Frei blood which tends to come with destruction and injuries.”

There were valid points to Agron’s concerns. Saxa and Chadara _had_ just ended a relationship that was older than Agron and Nasir’s own. Chadara had skipped out of town for a bit, while Saxa was trying desperately _not_ to deviate into her apparent normal post-break-up behaviors of drinking an entire liquor store and possibly burning it down. The break-up had been mutual, but if anyone understood the need to be away from an ex for a while, it was Auctus. He just hadn’t then gone out and offered to carry his cousin and cousin-in-law’s child.

“Does Agron even want a kid?” Auctus asked.

Duro nodded. “He always has, but he sort of buried that away, because, you know, society and its bullshit. I think he’s scared as fuck, and I want to talk to him about it, but in this case, he has to come to me first. He’s still in reaction stage.”

Auctus had no doubt Agron would be on their doorstep ready for a Frei Brother Emotional Fest the moment he felt it was time. He gripped Duro’s knees where they slid in between Auctus’ own. “Our family will be okay, little chickadee.”

************************

The morning of Duro’s birthday dawned with actual spring temperatures. It was April Fools, fittingly for the youngest Frei, and Auctus prayed to any god listening it would go well. He had to call in favors from Castus and Dagan to get the three semi-large pieces of Duro’s birthday surprise moved down. He’d started the project over their long-weekend Valentine’s Day trip and finished it when they last went up there for Duro to heal from his bout of walking pneumonia. 

A black-and-white photography triptych was the result. The shot of Moose and Duro cuddled on the bed held the center position; the one of a young Duro perched on his brother’s shoulders held the left; Duro looking up from the alley next to _Bleat Beats_ held the right. Auctus had made the frames himself. They could hinge together or stand apart. He’d worked on it for days while Duro recovered. He was nervous as all hell for how it’d be received. Auctus made sure to set it up perfectly on the far wall of the studio. He’d put it in the corner that Duro had claimed as his own for when he wanted to watch Auctus work. 

He slipped back upstairs to the bedroom and carefully shook Duro awake.

“Hey,” Duro said. It was the most clear-headed he’d been in weeks.

“Hi,” Auctus said. He kissed Duro’s nose. “Come on, I’ve got something to show you.”

“Birthday presents before dawn?” Duro asked. “We’re living dangerously.”

“Just want to get this in before Agron comes for your normal over-extravagant display of brotherly love,” Auctus argued. He helped him up, more out of Duro’s pure laziness this early in the morning rather than required assistance, and forced a sweatshirt on him.

“It’s cold in the hallway,” he explained when Duro rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t say shit about leaving the apartment,” he rasped.

“Surprise is in the studio,” Auctus said.

“It’s a little early for the kinky shit,” Duro said. He leaned on Auctus as they rode the elevator down.

Auctus laughed into his hair, and didn’t let go of his hand as they walked into the studio. Duro faltered when he caught sight of his gift. His hand tightened its hold on Auctus’ own. His eyes had gone wide, and his tongue darted out to wet dry lips.

“Holy shit, Auctus,” he said. “I don’t deserve this.” 

Auctus cupped his face, stared down into those eyes that had always called to him, and slowly met Duro’s lips. It sent a shot of warmth through Auctus, that small catch of Duro’s breath before his lips slipped between Auctus’ own. It didn’t matter that they both tasted of morning breath and could use showers. It didn’t matter that Agron could, legitimately, burst through the door at any moment with banners and balloons. All that mattered now was them and the furry body that bumped into both their legs.

Duro laughed as he broke away. “I guess someone demands a walk.”

“Hey,” Auctus said, pulling Duro back to him. “Happy Birthday.”

 

***********************

Auctus shook out of his daze at the shutter sound.

“We’re going to have to add another panel to the triptych,” Duro said. He put the camera aside as he cupped Alexander’s head. “You both need to get in there.”

“Then it wouldn’t be a triptych,” Auctus argued.

“Then make us another one; it’s only been five years since the last,” Duro said. He shook his head. “I know we’ve prepared for it, and it’s been six months since he came home, but still, it fucking amazes me we have a kid.”

Auctus nodded as he rubbed a finger against the soft skin of Alexander’s cheeks. He wondered what he’d look when he was older. Would he have that smile of Duro’s, the keen eyes of Kore, or both? His hair would be a mess of curls. He’d have a temper to rival any of them; cooler heads did not prevail in this family. His older cousin Hani would fight with him and protect him, just like Agron, Duro, and Saxa did. Just like Auctus, Kore, Diona, and Naevia had always supported each other. Gannicus, Oenomaus, and Melitta had already put aside a hefty of money for his college fund; Duro and Auctus’ could’ve covered it on their own, but the gesture was most appreciated. Nasir had written Alexander his own book for when he was older; a collection of the best family stories. Naevia and Shai had recorded a lullaby just for him. Barca would teach him the mythology of the world, while Crixus would try to form his own junior rugby league with all their children. Pietros would teach him how to cheat at poker with a perfectly innocent face, while Chadara would share with him all the best secrets to manipulate his parents. Lugo would teach him how to form wire into jewelry and animal shapes. He would grow up with a whole community that would love him. Maybe he’d be like Auctus and become obsessed with a future that forced him to act like a grown-ass man while still a child. He hoped he’d be more like Duro, letting childhood linger a bit longer. He’d support any course Alexander stumbled across.

Alexander started to whine, and Duro crouched down to hum softly near his ear. Duro was right, even with six months of having their son, it still blew Auctus’ mind that _this_ was their life. He’d never really thought about kids until Hani had come along, and suddenly an abstract thought became very concrete. They were _still_ making some decisions and debating over others (like whether it was better to move to the mountains full-time or raise Alexander here in the city), and Auctus knew their fundamentally different lives and childhood memories would clash at some point. They’d always work it out though, and somehow, he knew, they _could_ do this without completely fucking up their kid. 

Auctus’ fingers were itching to capture the image of Duro humming into the ear of their son, but his hands were a little occupied. Another triptych was definitely in their future; maybe for Alexander’s first birthday. 

“Kojak,” Auctus suddenly said. 

Duro’s brows crinkled as he looked up. “What is Completely Irrelevant Comments for $500, Alex?”

Auctus laughed. “No, Kojak. _That_ was the name of the shitty band I went to that stupid club to photograph fifteen years ago.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t hit on me then, because we’d be having this conversation through some prison cell bars,” Duro said.

Auctus elbowed him. “I never favored the scrawny type.”

Duro’s lips teased at Auctus’ neck. “Yet I’m your little chickadee.”

Auctus nodded. “With our nestling.”

Duro nuzzled his throat. “Let the nestling sleep, and come to bed.”

Auctus was very much in agreement with that sentiment; he just needed a few more minutes. “Just a little bit longer.”

Duro looked down at Alexander, covered Auctus hands with his own, and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can meet Alexander again in the first part of [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/701056)


	10. 'Cause Tramps Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duro's trying to remember a few past events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a Remember Prompt requested by kuriositet on tumblr. Unbeated.

Duro was reclined on the couch in the living room, feet tapping to the music coming in off the street, as he looked at the triptych hanging above the mantel. It was the most thoughtful, personal, and priceless gift anyone had ever given him, much less _made_ for him. He could easily recall the third, and final, picture. It was the night when he first met Titus, a situation that was very much meet-the-parents, even if Duro hadn’t fully grasped that at the time. That was a night of good memories; the kind that still made his pulse race at times just for what it meant, and what it represented. A few years ago Duro would’ve been running away, fucking terrified, from all that domesticity. Now he had a standing lunch date with Titus to discuss things like Auctus’ past, and the possible path of his future career. Titus was awesome; he probably shot a man in Reno just to watch him die, and Duro loved him because _Auctus_ loved him. Sure, he could be a crotchety old bastard and had capital _O_ opinions on art, but he was always good for a nice chat. He was comforting in that grandpa way Duro hadn’t had since his own died. Even Agron was slowly starting to connect with the man. 

So, yeah, Duro really, happily, recalled the final picture. It was the other two that made him pause. How many times had he crossed paths with Auctus in the tiny city before they really met? How many times had they inadvertently brushed against each other on crowded streets or met each other’s eye in coffee shops? Duro knew of him in high school, when he was still a dancer, but that knowledge had faded with more important things like finishing puberty and going on summer tours. He hadn’t recalled those days until the first time Nasir dragged him along to one of Auctus’ gallery shows. 

He was a kid in the first picture, with a complete mistake of a hairstyle. Platinum blonde might’ve worked on Billy Idol in the 80s, but it did not work on Duro Frei nearly two decades later. Duro drummed his fingers on the couch arm as he tried to remember that night. 

*********************

They spent the weekends in the city, visiting their uncle to help run their grandpa’s record store. It felt something like freedom to wander the city at night, meeting with the friends they’d met on the street and in the park. Agron would be going to college here next year, already accepted at the university, and Duro knew he’d be wandering into the city during the week as well. 

Duro wrinkled his nose as the smell of poor ventilation and too many bodies inside the club hit him. He found Agron first, huddled near a table in the back, his long hair and height standing out among their shorter friends. He was trying a new hairstyle now, apparently inspired by some musician he’d met in the park. Mom called it interesting, grandpa called it horseshit, and their uncle just called it a bad life decision. They’d said the same thing about Duro flat ironing his hair, but fuck ‘em, he rocked that shit. 

He hopped onto his brother’s back, proud of the squawk that he released. They drew the attention of some of the crowd, but Duro ignored them. It was only one guy that caught his eye, an older man, out of place in a faded black leather jacket among the sea of pop-culture t-shirts and Tripp pants. He must’ve been hired by the band, because this so clearly wasn’t his scene, and his camera looked professional-grade.

“Anyone know who the old dude is?” he asked.

Agron turned around, bracing his arms under Duro’s legs so he wouldn’t fall, and rolled his eyes. “Probably some guy just trying to work, Duro. Jesus, do you have to know everyone?”

“Grandpa says the best way to get jobs is to make contact,” Duro argued. Outside of Naevia and Hamilcar, he didn’t have an “in” in the city. 

“It’ll probably be easier when you’re legal,” Agron said. He tapped Duro’s knees, which meant it was time to get down. “Why don’t you go over there and ask him?”

Duro snorted. “Oh, yeah, that’ll work out well. _Hi, how you doin’? I promise I’m not trying to catch you on some child predator chargers, I just want to know who you are and where you work._ That’ll go over real well.”

Agron ruffled his hair. “Well, you’ll just have to let that one go, like you did with Mr. Cool.”

Duro growled before tackling his brother. He didn’t mention Agron’s imaginary friend Rufus in public, and Agron didn’t tease him about a crush on a stranger he’d had since he was nine. It was just how this shit worked out between brothers.

****************************

Duro never could remember Mr. Cool’s face. That was one of those childhood secrets he only told Agron about. When he was nine he just wanted to be that guy from the coffee shop; when he was twelve he started to feel different. It all worked out in the end though, really. He had his very own hot guy in a worn leather jacket who made him baked goods on demand, and only quietly grumbled when Duro played _Let’s See What The Garbage Disposal Does With This_ , even when Duro tried a sugar pumpkin. 

Duro could recall the events in the second picture much more clearly. It had been a shitty few years before then, with Grandpa Frei getting worse with each month, and then finally succumbing to a lung infection. Uncle Josef had tried to keep the store up, but his heart wasn’t ever in it. He remained the primary owner until Agron was past his twenty-fifth birthday. The store still wasn’t _theirs_ when Auctus had looked down from his balcony on to the ruckus below, but it was just starting to be shaped by their taste and style. Duro hopped off the couch and padded over to the balcony. He looked down on the alley below, empty now save for people passing through, and tried to remember just where he and Auctus had stood that day.

****************************

Duro’s back slammed into the brick wall when Saxa tackle-hugged him. It hurt like hell, but he was so damn happy, he didn’t give one iota of a fuck. _Bleat Beats_ was going to be completely _theirs_. It would always be more Agron’s, since he was established in the city, but Duro would be paying attention to up-and-coming acts as he traveled with Naevia and made contacts for signings at their store.   
Agron had just started the process of switching the store over to his name, so it of course required celebratory drinks in the back alley. Duro laughed as Donar and Mira circled Agron and they jumped around in a hug.

“Long Live _Bleat Beats_!,” he yelled, voice echoing off the stone foundations of the alleyway. Everyone cheered in agreement, Lugo the loudest of all. There was the slight sound of metal meeting metal, and Duro looked up. He forgot people lived in the building next door. Duro almost fell back into the wall as he took in the man. People should not be allowed to legally walk around like that, in worn jeans and no shirt, all intensely concentrating on the camera in their hands. 

Duro hadn’t felt that burn in his belly for a good long while. He couldn’t help it, natural instinct took over, and the whistle was out of his mouth before he could stop it. The guy looked down, as if he couldn’t imagine anyone having the utter fucking gall, and shook his head. He raised his camera; Duro gave him his best grin. 

“I think you have an admirer,” Saxa said.

Duro winked up at the photographer. “Hell, Saxa, we probably woke him up. That’s sleep hair.”

“Hmm,” Saxa said. “Could be sex hair too, or both. Why don’t you go ask him?”

He dug his heels in before she could shove him forward. He wasn’t fast enough to dodge her fingers though, and he yelped as she pinched his ass. He really needed to find better cousins. 

 

************************

“Reliving the past?” Auctus asked. He was balancing three bags and Moose’s leash, and still managed to close the door with more grace in his feet than Duro could manage with two empty hands. 

“Just trying to think about all the times we met before we really met,” Duro said. He freed Moose who immediately toppled him to the ground. “Christ, you’re getting huge.”

“Kids in the park asked if they could ride her again,” Auctus said as he stepped over them. “They keep sneaking her treats too.”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t if you saw this adorable pup,” Duro said. He played with Moose’s ears until she sneezed in his face. “Okay, point taken.”

He tilted his head to watch Auctus put the groceries away. It was all fresh things from Donar and Mira’s bakery. Kore was coming by in two days, and the girl had an addiction to artisan breads and pricey olive oils. 

“I can get why you took my picture that night in the club, I mean, my hair was like a beacon, but why the alley?” he asked. 

“Hmm,” Auctus said. “All I remember at first was that your loud asses woke me up. I wanted to get all get-off-my-lawn and shit, but this charming asshole with his stupid laugh and unfortunate hair caught my eye.” He slid down next to Duro and Moose, resting a hand on top of both their heads. “Just wasn’t time yet, I guess.”

Duro snorted. “Apparently it wasn’t even time when it _was_ time.”

“Hey, it worked out in the end.” He leaned down until Duro had to go cross-eyed to look at him. They stayed like that for a moment, until both their bodies started shaking with laughter, and Moose ran off in protest. 

 

******************

The first weekend in October was always reserved for the Howl-o-Ween ball. This year’s costume party theme was famous musicians. Duro was sorting through their closet trying to see if he had all the pieces to pull his off, when familiar lips kissed the skin behind his ear.

“Hey, creeper,” Duro said as he reached a hand back to pull Auctus close. “Did you turn the posters in?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Nasir called me and gave me a twenty minute lecture though.”

“He _is_ still cleaning the paint off the paws of the Feline Band.”

“I don’t know what _else_ he expected when he volunteered his pets for it.”

“Photography,” Duro guessed. He frowned as he looked at his more formal clothes. “Fuck, I’m going to have to go shopping if me and Agron are going to pull off this Blues Brothers thing.”

“Yeah, I don’t think duct tape goes well with being on a mission from god,” Auctus teased. He reached over Duro’s head and grabbed a black fedora. “At least you have the hat.”

“And the sunglasses and tie,” Duro agreed. 

“Anyone else claimed a costume idea yet?”

Duro nodded. “Pietros took Jimi Hendrix.”

Auctus’ laugh teased at the back of Duro’s neck. “Barca’s Lenny Kravtiz isn’t he?”

“Of course,” Duro said. “Agron’s trying to convince Nasir to go as Prince, without making an unfortunate height comment. Nasir’s threatened to go as George Wassouf or Nassif Zeitoun, to be funny, but Naevia said he’s leaning more towards Freddie Mercury so he doesn’t have to explain who he is all night.”

“Well there goes my idea,” Auctus said. 

Duro turned his head and kissed Auctus’ cheek. “It’d be too cold for you to parade around shirtless anyway. Besides, I have an idea.”

“Do you?” Auctus asked. 

Duro nodded. “You’ll have to grow a beard out for it. My skin is willing to bear the sacrifice of you going all lumberjack again. It’s required for the full effect.”

“The full effect of what?” Auctus asked, even as he hands started to slip under Duro’s shirt.

Duro laughed low as he nuzzled Auctus’ chin. “Born-to-Run-Bruce, of course.”

“You have a thing for men in leather jackets,” Auctus accused. 

Duro nodded. “Have since I was young enough to realize it. I swear to god, when I was, like, nine, grandpa sent me down to Nightingale’s for some food and there was this guy who…”

Auctus’ brow wrinkled. “What?”

Duro held his finger up. “One second.” He dashed out to hall and grabbed Auctus’ leather jacket from the hook. He turned to find his very confused partner behind him. “Put this on.”

“Now?” Auctus asked.

Duro nodded. He tried to remember how short he was as a kid and figured on his knees was the best. “Now turn around and talk like the arrogant asshole you were when you were with Barca.”

“Your imagination worries me often,” Auctus said. He did as he was asked though.

Duro slumped to the ground. “Holy fucking shit, I’m actually going to have to stop calling that fate bullshit a load of crap.” He pointed an accusing finger at Auctus’ back. “You were fucking Mr. Cool. I tried to emulate you when I was ten, but traditional Caesar haircuts do not work on ten-year-olds with a Brillo pad for hair. Holy shit, we can _never_ tell Agron about this, ever. He’ll tell Nasir, and then it will wind up in some book, and it will probably be a best-seller, and the world will know my shame.”

Auctus turned around and patted Duro’s head. “I wondered when you would remember that.”

“You could’ve fucking _told_ me.”

Auctus shrugged and stripped his jacket off. “Barca remembered before I did.”

“This is stupid. This doesn’t _happen_ to people,” Duro said. Moose bum rushed him from the back and he would’ve fallen forward if it wasn’t for Auctus’ always fast reflexes. “We are ridiculous.”

“Yeah, we are,” Auctus agreed. “We’re also kind of awesome.”

Duro looked at Auctus, at the dark eyes trying so hard to be serious, but with the little laugh lines crinkling up. He was trying to be all supportive and concerned about Duro’s typical freaking out over small things because it was a Saturday, but he was fighting so hard not to smile that it actually looked like it hurt.

“Yeah, we are,” Duro agreed. He moved fast and tackled Auctus to the ground, causing Moose to voice her displeasure at not being involved, and waking Archimedes up from his nap. Utter chaos, but situation normal. 

Duro fucking loved it all. 

He pressed an open mouth kiss to the dip of Auctus’ throat and bit down just enough to make him gasp. He started humming _Born to Run_ and was halfway through the second verse when the laughter shaking Auctus’ whole body threw off his pitch. 

Auctus gripped the back of his neck and Duro looked up. He murmured the next line against his lips. “ _We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back._ ”


	11. Electric Lights on Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween-themed ficlet set a few years in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the October 2013 challenge at Spartacus Fan Challenges on tumblr. Shai and Magister both belong to gaygreekgladiator, and this fic is dedicated to her since she let me use them for a bit. :D

There were many things Duro Frei had become accustomed to in his life with Auctus Housiadas. Charcoal dust in unfortunate places, life with a pigeon, middle of the night flash photography, and the utter ruin of the kitchen floor were all parts of loving Auctus and sharing a life with him. Even when Auctus had some random artistic whims that saw water color paints spilled across the couch or the urge to sponge paint the bathroom ceiling in a pattern reminiscent of the Sistine Chapel, there was still a certain routine that came with it all. When the weather started to get cooler, the air a bit more crisp, and pumpkin spice suddenly appeared in everything, Duro knew to expect the kind of madness that only came with Auctus preparing for another Howl-O-Ween shoot for the local ASPCA. 

Even with that familiar knowledge to fall back on, it was still a shock to enter his apartment building’s elevator after a long day of work to find a grey feline staring up at him with a look that clearly conveyed _can you believe this bullshit?_

Magister owned two humans by the name of Castus and Shai, more friends of Auctus than Duro, even though Duro liked them both. They came from the mountains (well Castus did) and Europe (that was Shai) and Duro was firmly convinced they were actually wizards, because no two human beings should ever be the charming together or alone. The cat kind of creeped him out too, if he was perfectly honest. Magister was eerily quiet, like a kitty version of DEATH. Even though Nasir _claimed_ that was typical for his super-rare French breed it still freaked Duro out since all the cats he’d ever met in his entire life never shut up. Especially Nasir and Agron’s brood who easily matched Agron in pitch in tone when aggravated, hungry, or bored. There was just something in those yellow-orange eyes of Magister that made Duro start contemplating if his will was up to date. 

He nodded at Magister before pulling his phone out and dialing Auctus.

“Duro now’s not really the time,” Auctus greeted. He sounded out of breath; not in the good way either. There was the distinct hint of _fuck me and fuck my life_ in Auctus’ tone.

“Auctus, love of my life, heart of my hearts, do Castus and Shai know you’ve stolen their cat?”

“I didn’t steal—wait—is he there? In the store? How in the hell did he get outside?” 

“No, he’s in the elevator. As am I. We’re both here,” Duro said. He tried to smile reassuringly at Magister, but his concern was met with a raised leg and a cat bath.

“Don’t move,” Auctus said. “No—move. Come upstairs to the apartment; just don’t let the cat escape.” 

“If he kills me I’m leaving all my worldly possessions to Gannicus. He’s the only one with any respect for my style,” Duro said.

Auctus scoffed. “Clearly you forgot that you signed it all away to me last year when we decided to go for mutually owning each other’s asses in all the legal terms. That’s what you get for not reading the fine print.” 

Duro glared at his phone when Auctus hung-up. He slid his phone back in his pocket and carefully pressed the elevator buttons, doing his level best not to startle the beast with its claws. He froze as Magister decided to wind around his legs.

“Please don’t piss on me,” Duro pleaded. “I like these jeans. They’re torn in just the right places.”

Magister dug his claws into Duro’s leg, regarding him as if he were a plate of tuna. Duro thanked all the gods in all the religions of the worlds, real and fake, when the elevator finally opened on his floor. 

“Thank Christ,” he muttered when Magister daintily pranced out right into Castus’ marvelous arms.

“Hey,” Auctus said when he caught Duro’s look. 

Duro shrugged. “I’m a committed man, but I’m not _dead_.” He’d like to meet the person who could resist the sight of Castus’ bare arms, especially when they cradled something so furry. “Aren’t you cold?” he asked him.

Castus shrugged. “Years of working that mountain shop kind of changed my idea of _cold_. I think it’s pleasant outside.” He cuddled Magister and stood, sauntering over to Duro. “I don’t know how you’re not dying with that scarf on.” 

Duro gasped in fake-insult. “How dare you besmirch the great Hufflepuff House; our dedication is great and Pietros knitted this for me. Besides, it’s a week before Halloween. My scarf wearing is totally justified.”

“Weren’t you the asshole jogging shirtless through the park this morning?” Castus asked.

“That was for _science_ ,” Duro firmly stated. “Well, that and I lost a bet to Lugo who is seriously a freak and fears nothing but open water.” He squinted at a small patch of orange and purple clutched in Castus’ right hand. “Is that a hat?”

“For Magister,” Castus explained. “Lugo gave me a pattern. Hot glued it all together myself.”

Duro shook his head in sympathy as he took in Magister’s twitching whiskers. “Sorry, bro. You’re on your own.”

He made a strategic retreat into his home, pausing a moment to appreciate the warmth thrown off by the purple and orange decorative lights, and the smell of pumpkin spice from the candles. It was a hell of a nice thing to come home to after dealing with some super-asshole customers during the day. He didn’t bother to flick on the main lights as he dropped his bag on the couch, but the small jangle of bells caught his attention. Moose barreled into the room decked out in a pink glittery costume with a silver skeleton painted on her back, the bell on her collar tinkling with her movements.

Duro crouched down to her level and opened his arms. “Come here, my poor child. Let me see what your father’s done to you this time.”

Moose happily knocked him down onto the floor and made herself comfortable on top of his chest. The decreased lung capacity was worth the snuggles. Duro needed them after the trauma of the elevator ride. 

He sighed when the room filled with a camera flash. “I’m assuming that’s going out with the Christmas newsletter?” he asked Auctus.

Auctus shook his head. “Nah, I’m going to blow it up to billboard size and display it in the gallery. Only Plebs have their family photos done 5x7 in cheap picture frames; I’m all about the grand statement.”

“There’s something honestly wrong with you,” Duro said with all the love in his cold, dead heart.

“Caught it from you,” Auctus teased. He crouched down and kissed Duro’s forehead. “Pizza’s in the oven. Call if you need anything.”

Duro nodded as he nudged Moose off his chest and towards Auctus. “I’ll probably be down after some food and a shower. Don’t let Magister take over the world while I’m busy.”

Auctus snorted. “Like you could do anything; you’re terrified of the cat.”

“Just being cautious,” Duro argued. 

“Aren’t you two sweet,” Castus said from the doorway. He winked at them as he leaned against the doorjamb, looking more comfortable than anyone should catching two people in a moment. 

Duro almost felt bad for Magister, now decked out in the hat and a tiny pair of fairy wings, but hell, knowing Shai the cat probably ate better than any of them. A few feline injustices were probably easy to endure with gourmet tuna as enticement.

Auctus rolled his eyes at Castus, a soft smile on his lips brought on by a long familiarity and friendship. He kissed Duro’s forehead again before getting up and joining Castus at the door. Duro laughed as Moose got in her own kiss before trotting after the others.

A long shower and a decent slice of pizza later, Duro followed the sounds of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ soundtrack down a floor to the space Auctus had converted into an indoor pumpkin patch complete with trees that would’ve terrified both Dorothy and Snow White.

Magister had climbed them of course, lounging high up on a fake branch. 

“Better not let him eat those apples, Castus. They’re made out of wax,” Duro warned. 

Castus laughed as he adjusted the belt on his pirate-themed costume. “Something you learned from personal experience?”

There was a muffled sound behind them. Duro didn’t have to turn around to know Auctus was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Duro would never admit he _almost_ had an incident at four in the morning last week, and he knew _Auctus_ knew better than to say shit.

“I will neither confirm nor deny,” Duro said. 

He passed by Castus and went to Auctus work table to browse the pictures he’d already uploaded. He muffled his own pleased laugh at the shots of Magister perched on Castus’ shoulder in place of a parrot. It was easy to imagine them in some dark magical forest full of mythical creatures and fairy tale characters. 

“We should’ve made Magister the Cheshire Cat,” he said.

Familiar arms wrapped around Duro’s waist as Auctus rested his chin on Duro’s shoulder. Castus actually cooed at them.

“We’re lucky he allowed us to keep the hat and fairy wings on as long as he did. I like to think of him as Castus’ own Tinker Bell,” Auctus said.

Auctus covered Duro’s hand with his own and switched over to the shots of Moose. She had a whole week of photo shoots and costumes before today, but Duro found he liked the forest backdrop the most. 

“She looks like a lost little puppy princess in the woods,” Duro said. “You outdid yourself this year.”

“The Howl-O-Ween event keeps getting more famous each year. The posters are even becoming collectibles, or so I’ve heard. Titus thinks I should make a book.”

“You should,” Castus and Duro both said. 

The alarm on Castus’ phone suddenly went off and caused both Moose and Magister to voice their protests. The hair actually stood up on Duro’s arm at Magister’s yowl. Seriously, that creature was actually a minion of all the dark lords and ladies in history.

“We’re never getting a cat like that,” he murmured to Auctus.

“I don’t like to own pets that view Archimedes as a meal,” Auctus agreed. 

“I’ve got to drop Magister off at home and pick Shai up from the airport, guys. I assume I’ll see you this weekend for the cake decorating contest at Donar and Mira’s?”

Auctus nodded. “I’ll e-mail you the best shots for your approval if we don’t make it. Mira’s threatened us with poisoned apple cider though, so we should be there.”

Duro leaned back into Auctus’ hold and waved Castus and Magister off. He’d expected it to be awkward when Castus first moved here, what with his and Auctus’ past, but Castus had a calm about him that made everything easy. He’d fit right into their family, along with Shai, and Duro was glad there was someone else in Auctus’ life that he could call a close friend. 

“You’re quiet,” Auctus said as he closed his laptop.

“Just thinking and thankful,” Duro said.

“Little early for giving thanks,” Auctus said.

Duro touched the fake golden and red leaves on the tree branches. “Never early. Now, how about we go upstairs, eat some of the apple bread Naevia forced upon me, and watch some _Hocus Pocus_.”

“Best offer I’ve had all day,” Auctus said.


End file.
